Tails and Luigi's Mansion
by ZappuelLightnin'Rod
Summary: After Luigi takes a walk over to Tails' house, the young fox receives a letter saying that Professor Pickle had a mansion built near his workshop. So, Luigi, Tails and Cosmo all decide to run over to inspect the mansion. However, it appears that the letter wasn't being 100% accurate...
1. Prolouge: Letter

It was a beautiful, bright, sunshiny day in the city of Station Square. Bird were singing. Kids were playing. People were doing their daily things as going to work, or even working at their jobs. Cars were running on the roads in an orderly and neat fashion. Station Square was the kind of city where everyone was considerate of each other and people were not mean spirited to one another. Kind of like a small, friendly neighborhood. It was the perfect day for a walk or a jog through the town, where people would probably say 'how do you do?' or give one a friendly 'how's it goin'?'.

And it's also the personal favorite city of a particular blue hedgehog hero, known to them as Sonic. He's had good connections with the people, in particular the Mayor, after it was rebuilt from a giant water monster's destructive rampage. And he was now walking though the city with three friends of his. Mario, an Italian plumber who has yet to actually plumb something in his entire life, Luigi, another Italian plumber, and the younger, but taller, brother of Mario, and Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

The four were on their way to the movie theater in the city to see Chao In Space III: The search for Tikal. It was the third installment of that series, obviously, and Peach had wanted to see it. Mario and Luigi were coming along to make sure that no one like Bowser came along and kidnap her, and Sonic did it mainly because he was kinda bored and a bit tired.

"So, is there anything we need to know about the first two movies, Sonic?" Princess Peach asked.

"Besides the fact that the Chao are **In Space**..." Sonic said, putting a dramatic sort of voice on the 'in space' part of his sentence, "I think you'll be good."

"Okay then." She replied.

"It's not too scary, is it?" Luigi asked.

"Don't be such a baby, Luigi." Mario teased.

"It's a movie about little adorable creatures that go into space, Luigi, I think it'll be alright." Sonic reassured him.

"Is this the theater?" Peach asked as she saw a very large, flashy building. It had many lights on it, most of which were red, but there were still plenty of yellow ones to. It also had neon lights that seemed to be in the shape of a bag of popcorn and a beverage of some sort.

Sonic looked up at it, "Yep, this is the place. Station Square Cinemas. One of the best theaters I've ever been too."

"Also, where Chao In Space III: The search for Tikal, is currently playing." Mario pointed out as he looked a the poster for the movie they were going to see. The poster had a single Chao standing over what appeared to be a large blue planet with a giant robot with a mustache behind it. Below it appeared to be a small white sign that explained the movie ratings system, from G to NA-17. The poster was located in between two others for two other movies, Saw VII and Hey, Daddy, Look, It's A Man Wearing A Goat Head.

"What is that one even about?" Peach said looking at the other poster.

"Saw 8, or the other one?" Sonic asked.

"The one with a long title." She responded.

"Dunno. All I do know is that people say it's really stupid."

Luigi inspected the poster for Hey, Daddy, Look, It's A Man Wearing A Goat Head, "Something tells me it's also incredibly disturbing."

"Probably is."

Mario looked behind them and said, "Sonic, we might want to get in there now..."

Sonic turned to look at Mario and said, "What are you talking about we've got plenty of-Oh shoot." Sonic went from a really upbeat voice to one that was really deadpan. His eyes widened to their max and his mouth shrunk to it's minimum. Running up to them was the one thing that he hoped he wouldn't see today. The one thing that he couldn't deal with. One of his worst nightmares in such a situation.

"Sooooniiiic!"

Amy Rose on a Tuesday. Tuesdays were the days she went on a shopping Spree.

"Hi, Amy." Peach waved.

"Guys, come on, let's get inside, like, two minutes ago." Sonic said quietly to the others.

"Why don't we ask Amy to join us at the movies?" Peach asked.

Sonic looked at her and said quickly, "Look, Peach, we need to get in there now, if we don't then Amy'll join us and when we get out she'll continue on her shopping spree and I will be dragged along and forced to carry all of her stuff, so for the love of all that is decent and speedy can we please-GAK!" Sonic could not finish his sentence as Amy had quickly embraced him in a bear hug that nearly choked him. How she was able to get him from behind, he had no idea.

"Sonic! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Amy said to him.

"GAK! Good... to see... you too... Amy..." Sonic replied, not being able to breath.

Amy had let go of Sonic, who immediately fell on the floor and took deep breaths. "So, what are you all up to?" She asked.

"We were just about to see, Chao in Space." Luigi explained.

"Would you like to join us?" Peach politely asked.

Sonic's eyes widened upon hearing her offer.

"Chao in Space? Really? You wanna see that kiddie movie?" Amy said in a slightly disappointed voice.

Sonic sprang up from the floor and said in a quick tone,,"Yes, yes we are, but it looks like you don't wanna see it, and we aren't choosing anything else, so run along and shop or whatever you do on Tuesdays."

"Well, we could see something else, if you would like to join us for a movie..." Peach said to her innocently. This made Sonic give her a look that could only be descried as 'dirtyly upset.'

"Well, if you'll let me pick... then I say we go see... that one!" Amy pointed to one of the posters. The others looked at the poster that Amy was pointing to, which just so happened to be Saw VII.

"You want to see _that_ movie?" Peach asked.

Amy nodded happily.

"Are you sure? I hear 'Saw' is a scary movie franchise." Mario asked.

"And it's rated R. We can' go and see. it. Rated R movies cannot be view by someone under 18." Sonic quickly explained. He really didn't want Amy to come to the movies.

"Ah, ah, ah," Amy replied waggling her finger, "You can't see an R rated film unless you're 18, OR with an adult over 18, which we have right here with Mario, Luigi, and Peach."

"Really?" Peach asked.

Mario looked over to the sign under the posters, "Mhm. Yep. She's-a right." Mario explained.

"Yay! We're gonna see Saw 8!" Amy shouted with glee.

"Um... M-m-mind if I-I-I s-s-sit this one out, B-b-bro?" Luigi asked.

Amy looked at him and said, "Hold up there, Luigi, if you're scared about the movie, then I know exactly what to do!" She pulled out her phone and looked on the screen. She opened up her speed-dial menu and quickly shifted through it. She had Sonic, Peach, Tails, Cosmo, Ah! Here she was. Daisy's number. She pressed it and puled the phone up to her head.

* * *

Daisy's phone rang on the table, though it was next to a corded one on a yellow counter. A gloved hand quickly reached over it and grabbed it. The person who owned the gloved hand answered the phone.

"Waluigi's Bridal Boutique! Waluigi's gonna get you married! Waluigi speaking!"

"Waluigi?" Amy voice spoke through the phone.

Waluigi's eyes widened in curiosity. He pulled back the phone and looked at it, seeing that he picked up Daisy's phone. His eyes widened and he pulled the phone back up to his head as Amy spoke,

"Why do you have Daisy's phone?"

Waluigi looked shiftily from side to side, "Uh, well, Waluigi stole her phone, and he plans to give her a stupid messaging machine and annoying ringtone. Just as a question, what did you think about that?"

"About what?"

"That. 'Waluigi's gonna get you married!' That's gonna make people make funny faces in response, right? You know what? Your reaction enough was enough to tell me that it's good, so yeah, Waluigi's gonna change it and give it back to Daisy. She's currently in her Dressing room, so Waluigi's gotta be quick otherwise she'll catcg me and she'll punch Waluigi in the face, so Waluigi's got to go, see you later."

* * *

And with that, Waluigi hung up the phone.

Amy looked at the phone after he hung up, "Well that was weird."

* * *

Waluigi sighed in relief. "That was-a close."

Out of one of the booths in the Bridal Boutique came Daisy, wearing a yellow wedding dress. "What do you think? Do I look nice?" She asked, twirling around, "Do you think Luigi will like it?"

"It looks fantastic, Waluigi can see Luigi now in his gree-no, wait, his purple suit. Purple is much better then green, trust me on this one. Waluigi knows what he's talking about."

* * *

"Well, it looks like we can't get Daisy to come along with us. Oh, well. Come on guys, let's get in the theater." Amy said, pulling along Sonic into the theater, followed by Peach.

Mario looked at his brother, "Luigi, if you don't want to go and see it, I'll-a stay here with-a you."

Luigi looked back at his brother with sullen eyes, "No, no, it's okay. You go and see it. I'll just go over and see what Tails is doing."

Mario looked back at Luigi with a sad face and nodded. He knew that his brother felt depressed over this, but he would feel guilty if he made Mario miss out on a movie. Mario didn't even wanna see Saw VII. He just went along for Peach. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He patted his brother on the back and walked into the movie theater.

Luigi sighed. He started to walk down the sidewalks of Station Square.

He looked down at the ground as he walked. Seeing his shoes go up and down on the pavement. 'You're nothing but a big coward, Luigi.' He thought to himself. He never was as brave as his brother. He always was scared to do all of the things that Mario did with him on their adventures. Mario's faced giant, fire breathing turtle dragons without the slightest look of fear. Why couldn't he be brave like his brother? He sighed. 'Probably the reason I'm in his shadow all the time.' He thought to himself.

"Whoawhoawhoa, watch out!" Said a voice from above. Luigi heard the voice a little to late, as the source of the voice had already crashed right into him.

"Oh..." Luigi moaned.

"Ow... I'm sorry, ah! My letters!" Said the voice. Luigi opened up his eyes and lifted his head. He saw a Paratroopa with a Cyan shell and what appeared to be flight goggles on his head. He was also picking up letters that were now scattered on the ground and putting them into his bag.

"Parakarry?" Luigi asked.

The Flying turtle looked at Luigi, ow seeing who he ran into. "Ah, Luigi! Good to see you." He greeted him. Luigi picked up a few letters and handed them to the Paratroopa.

"Thanks there, Luigi."

"No problem." The plumber responded, "You delivering mail?"

"Well, I just have one stop outta town, and that's Tails' place in the Mystic Ruins." Parakarry said to him. Parakarry was the kinda mail carrier who knew everyone who he delivered mail to. He was a really friendly guy.

"Oh, well, I'm going there right now." Luigi said to him, "If you want, I could take his mail to him."

"Really? Oh, that'd be nice. Save me a trip."

"Yeah, it's no trouble." Luigi said to his mailman-er, mailkoopa.

"Perfect." He said, reaching into his bag. He pulled out a few things from his bag and gave them to Luigi, "Thanks, Luigi, really appreciate it."

"No problem." Luigi said, holding the mail in his hands.

Parakarry flew up into the sky, "See you later!"

"Bye." Luigi said, waving with his free hand. He continued to walk down the road of Station Square, still quite melancholy over his cowardice. He sighed to really shouldn't be acting so depressed right now. Life was going good for him and his friends right now, and he didn't want to ruin it for everyone else.

"**The train leaving for the Mystic Ruins will be departing soon.**" "Whah!" Luigi screamed, startled by the loud Feminine voice. He looked up and saw that he was right in front of the Train Station that led to the Mystic Ruins.

Luigi walked up the stairs to the Station. He opened the door and walked into the building. He noticed that it wasn't very crowded. He saw a few people in the lobby, all of them walking up another flight of stairs to get to the train. There were no staff members waiting to sell tickets to the people because the train was a free service, which was nice. That meant that Luigi didn't have to pay any money in order to see his friends in the Mystic Ruins. He walked through the lobby and up the stairs. When he got to the top of them he saw that the train doors were closing... without him in the train!

"Wait!" He screamed as he ran to the train in a panic. He jumped into the closing doors of the train just before they closed shut for the ride. This ended up with him flat on his face on the floor of the train. "Oh..." He moaned. He put his hand on a nearby seat in order to get himself back on his feat. He noticed that the floor of the train felt different one one of his feet. He looked down to see why. For some odd reason, he only had one shoe on. Which was weird because he was wearing two a minute ago. He noticed a slight breeze beside him. He looked and saw that his shoe was actually caught in the doors of the train and was keeping them from closing.

He laughed to himself for a minute. He looked on the ground and saw the mail he was carrying for Tails. He picked it all up and sat down on the bench next to him. He looked at his shoe in the door awkwardly., He decided to wait for the train ride to end before trying to get it back. He didn't want it to accidentally snap his hand off if he tried to get it. He sighed again, 'Wait to think like a coward, Luigi...' He thought to himself. He looked down the train cart to see some of the other passengers. Not that many, other then what appeared to be a mother and her 4-year-old son, an architect, and a guy in a business suit. This last one made him curious, but he decided to not ask him why he was on a train to the Mystic Ruins. He looked down at the mail for Tails and decided to look through it. Not in it, just through it. See what Tails looked like he was going to get.

The first few things were a couple of bills for things such as electricity, cable, basic things like that. He then looked around and saw a couple of magazines. He skipped looking through those. He noticed two letters in envelopes that seemed more personal then from a big old company. One of them was addressed from someone named Professor Pickle, and the other was simply a yellow envelope with the words, "**You Have Won!**" printed in bold. He looked at this yellow envelope for the rest of the trip, which wasn't too long.

"**You have arrived in the Mystic Ruins.**" Said a male voice through loud speakers.

"Mystic Ruins? Aw, crud, I'm not supposed to be here. I thought this was the train leading to the other side of town." Said the man wearing a suit on the train. Luigi noticed this. He felt a little bad for the guy. For all he knew, because of this, he might be fired from a job. Maybe it was the only job he could have. Maybe now his family wouldn't be able to pay the bills and he'd have to be forced out on the streets. Maybe if Luigi had spoken up on the train, all of that could've been avoided. Luigi shook himself. He needed to stop thinking like that. Going to the worst case scenario there. The doors of the train opened and Luigi's shoe fell to the floor. Luigi walked up to it and picked it up. He lifted his foot and tried to put his shoe back on, while he hopped out of the train. Unfortunately for him, the train exit was on a very tall, wooden structure, with a bunch of stairs leading down to the ground. And Luigi failed to realize this before falling down each flight of stairs in a comical fashion.

"Ah! Oof! Gak! Owie! Oof! Gak! Arg!" He exclaimed in pain as he fell down the stairs. When he got to the ground he laid there for a few seconds.

"Hey, mommy, look, it's Mario!" Said the little boy who was on the train. "No, sweetie, that's his cousin, Louie." Said the mother to her son. "Aw... I wanted to meet Mario..." He replied, disappointed. This really didn't help out for Luigi's self esteem. "Oh..." He got up and picked up the mail that fell out of his grasp again and started to walk. The Mystic Ruins were a wonderful place. Beautiful, really. Luigi could understand why Tails lived here. It was so nice and peaceful and beautiful. He looked out to the open sea beside the Ruins. He could only imagine watching the sunset on those wonderful waves. Something that Tails probably has done before, with his beloved, Cosmo. Ah, young love.

Luigi walked up to a fairly large plateau with some stairs carved out on the side. He looked at them while he made each step up, making sure he didn't make a mis-step. When he got to the top of the plateau he looked over to see Tails' workshop. It was quite large, big enough to act as a house for two, which it sorta did. He looked right outside the house and saw Cosmo tending to her garden. "There ya go, Deloris. All nice and watered. You're growing into such a beautiful flower." She said, talking to her plants. Luigi smiled at this. "Hey, Cosmo." He greeted.

Cosmo looked behind herself to see Luigi standing behind her. "Oh, hello, Luigi. What are you doing here?" She asked politely.

Luigi answered her, "I just thought about visiting you and Tails today."

Cosmo smiled, "Well, it's good to see you today" She looked at the letters in his hands and asked him, "What do you have there, Luigi?"

Luigi looked in his hand and said, "Oh, I ran into Parakarry and told him that I'd take your mail to you guys."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you, Luigi. Tails is in his work shop right now, if you want, I could go get him."

Luigi raised his hands and shook them, "Oh, no, there's no need to do that. If he's busy I can come another time." Luigi looked to the ground in a slightly disappointed manor. Cosmo noticed this.

"Nonsense," She said to him, "I'll go and get him. I'm sure that he can pull himself away from tinkering to spend time with a friend." She grabbed his hand and walked him up to the front door. After opening it, the two walked into the workshop, which seemed to look more like a living room. There was a couch, a coffee table, and two comfortable chairs. There was also a large, hi-def, flat screen TV over on the wall in front of the couch. Behind the couch was a doorway that led to the kitchen. Over to the side there was a set of stairs, leading to a door in the wall.

"I'll go and get Tails, you feel free to make yourself at home, Luigi." Cosmo said, walking through the living room.

"Okay." He responded. Cosmo walked up to the door that the stairs ended at and opened it up, then walked inside the room.

Luigi walked into the kitchen. There were a number of cupboards, a counter with draws, a pantry, and a fridge on one wall of the food preparation room. In the middle of the kitchen there was a round, wooden table, with about four chairs surrounding it. There was also a window in the kitchen, which gave a look to the cliffs of the Mystic Ruins. Luigi walked over to the fridge and opened it up. Then, looking inside he saw that many different foodstuffs were inside it, like any normal refrigerator. He noticed, however, that there was no Coke inside the machine, only Pepsi. He sighed to himself. He, along with his brother and a few of his friends, preferred Coke, but Sonic and a some of his friends preferred Pepsi. 'Oh, well." He said in his head. He pulled out a can of the beverage. Now, with both of his hands full, he used his foot to close the refrigerator door and walked over to the table. He placed the mail on the table and pulled out a chair, sitting down in it. He opened his can of Pepsi and took a drink of it.

He then looked outside the window, spacing out for a couple of seconds, letting his mind wonder around aimlessly.

"Hey, Luigi." Said a voice that snapped Luigi back into the real world. He looked over to see his friend Tails walking into the kitchen, with Cosmo behind him.

"Hi, Tails. How's it going?" The plumber asked the fox.

"Pretty good. How are you doing?" He responded.

"I'm okay." Luigi said, looking down at the ground. He looked on the table and said, "I brought you your mail."

"Thanks." Tails replied. He pulled out a chair and started to look through his mail, while Luigi took a fairly large gulp of his can of Pepsi. "Bill, bill, bill, magazine, magazine... What's this?" He said, getting to the yellow envelope, "You may have already won?" He opened the yellow envelope and puled out the piece of paper inside. He studied it carefully, while Luigi was still gulping down his Pepsi with his eyes closed.

"What is it Tails?" Cosmo asked her boyfriend, walking up to him.

"Whao! Sweet! We won a free mansion in the Boo Woods!" Tails exclaimed. Luigi's eyes shot open and he spit out the Pepsi he was drinking. The soda had just passed Cosmo, who almost was in Luigi's spitting range. Tails looked at Luigi with a surprised expression. Luigi looked at Tails and grabbed the piece of paper out of Tails hands, "Lemme see that." He inspected the paper. His eyes widened as he looked at it.

"We don't want to go here." He said bluntly.

Tails looked at him, "Why not?"

"Just trust me on this one."

Cosmo and Tails looked at each other with confused faces. Tails looked back at Luigi, "Okay... um..."

"What's the other letter, Tails?" Cosmo asked, looking at the only other letter on the table. Tails looked at it and picked it up, "Oh! It's from Professor Pickle!"

"Who?" Cosmo asked.

"An old friend of mine from Spagonia University." Tails explained as he opened up the letter. He pulled out the paper and read it aloud, "'Dear Tails, How are you? How are your projects coming along? I am doing fine. But, apparently, my assistant here had ordered a mansion to be built for me and my research. Unfortunately, the builders of this house seemed to have actually built it on the wrong continent.'"

Both Cosmo's and Luigi's face crumpled up in confusion, "How do you do that? How do you build a mansion on the wrong continent?"

Tails continued reading the letter, "'However, it appears that the mansion was built near your local area. I have no use for a mansion that's nowhere near close to me right now, so, it is for you to have. Feel free to go and spruce it up to your liking. The address is on the other side of this letter. Sincerely yours, Professor Pickle.'"

Cosmo looked at Tails and said, "So, wait, we got _another_ mansion."

"Apparently." Luigi said.

"But... that doesn't make any sense. Professor Pickle wants to keep in touch with me and Sonic. Jason said that they'd move here the second they could get something to open up." Tails said, scratching his head.

"Well, maybe he has important business to deal with. Research, or something like that." Luigi suggested.

"I guess..." Tails said, looking at the floor.

"Well, maybe we can spruce it up for Professor Pickle if he decides to come here at another time." Cosmo suggested brightly.

"Yeah, you're right Cosmo. It wouldn't hurt to go check it out." Tails responded.

"Where is it?" Luigi asked. Tails looked at the back of the letter, "Huh. It's actually really close by. We could walk over there right now."

"Alright, then. Let's go." Cosmo said, smiling. Tails nodded and walked out of the kitchen, followed by Cosmo and Luigi. The three walked out the door of the house, on their way to their new mansion. Little did they know, that that letter wasn't being quite accurate...

* * *

"Thanks for coming to Waluigi's Bridal Boutique." Waluigi said, waving goodbye to Daisy, "Ah, another satisfied customer." Waluigi heard the flapping of wings above looked up and saw Parakarry floating down to him, "Mail call!"

"What do you want, Paratroopa?" Waluigi asked him.

"I've got mail for you." Parakarry said, pulling out mail from his bag and handing it to Waluigi. Waluigi took the letters from the Paratroopa, "Alright, my Alimony check has arrived!"

"You've been married?"

"No."

Parakarry looked at him with a face of confusion while Waluigi sorted through his mail. Which consited of looking through it and throwing the letters behind his back, "Let's see, Bill, bill, junk mail, bill, jury duty, restraining order, bill, Ooh, what's this?" He looked at this letter closely, studying it. He read aloud, "To Miles Prower from Profe-sur Pee-kel. Stupid name he's got there."

"Wait, what? That letter's addressed to Tails?" Parakarry said, looking over Waluigi's shoulder.

"Yeah. Why'd you give this to Waluigi?" He asked.

"I didn't mean too. I must've not seen it when I was giving Luigi Tails' mail." Parakarry said.

"You gave Luigi Tails' mail?"

"Yes, he said he was headed there, and Luigi's trustful. But now I have to go take that to him. So I'll be taking that back." Parakarry reached his hand to grab the letter from his hand.

"No!" Waluigi said, jerking his hand away from the Paratroopa, "You gave this letter to me, It's Waluigi's mail now!"

"Look, you can't keep that mail, it doesn't belong to you,"

"It belongs to Waluigi now."

"Look, you can't keep it, it's against the law, so please hand it over."

Waluigi looked back at the letter and sighed, "Oh, okay... Waluigi will give you-HUT HUT HIKE!" At that moment, Waluigi brought his foot back and kicked the Paratroopa in the shell. Reflexively, he brought his head, arms and legs into his shell for defense. Unfortunately, he was kicked into a nearby city mailbox and was now trapped inside. Waluigi smiled at his victory and ran back inside his bridal boutique.

He ripped open the envelope and read the letter in his head, the voice that he read it in in his head was the same as professor Pickle's.

'Dear Tails

I am sorry that I have not been in touch with you for a while. I've been working on some arrangements around Spagonia and Shamar, as well as a friend in your area. A man named Elven who I was roommates with back in my early days at Spagonaia University. Though, he was a little... wacky. He says he's found a mansion near your location and I'd like to check it out. He says that he's studying it for supernatural poltergeists, but it's a perfectly safe place.

I don't 100% believe that, but I will be coming to Station Square. I plan to meet up with my old friend when I get there. He says he's got just the thing to do to deal with these spectral beings, and once he's done, he can study those and I can move in there. I'll be coming to visit soon. By the first of next month, if I'm correct.

Sincerely, yours, Professor Pickle. P.S. Could you prepare some cucumber sandwiches?'

"Well, that wasn't a very good letter. But isn't the first of next month tomorrow?" Waluigi thought to himself.

"HEY!" Shouted a voice that had just entered Waluigi's Bridal Boutique. Waluigi looked behind himself and saw Parakarry behind him, covered in paper cuts from mail letters.

"YOU GIVE ME BACK THAT LETTER, WALUIGI!" He shouted.

"No! It is Waluigi's letter now! Even if it isn't all that interesting!"

Parakarry growled as he flew into the Boutique.

The sounds of Parakarry chasing Waluigi were much louder then one would expect them to be. Many loud crashes and bangs could be heard from outside the store. Waluigi bolted out the doors at a fast pace, screaming out, "You'll never take Waluigi alive, Mailkoopa!" And with that, Waluigi escaped Parakarry's chase... somehow.


	2. Chapter 1: Mansion arrival

The three walked through the forest area of the Mystic Ruins. They had been walking for well over an hour. Tails was leading the way, looking more at the map then the road, but occasionally looking up to make sure they were still on the correct path. Luigi was walking next to Cosmo, but behind Tails. He was a little bit jumpy as they traversed through the woods. It didn't help that the sun was gone behind some dark clouds, giving a slightly more fearful tone. Cosmo walked alongside Luigi, but was visibly more tired then the fox or the plumber. Her eyes drooped down a bit and her mouth formed a bit of a frown. Her legs were a little sore, but she could still walk. Perhaps all of that running and jumping that Tails and Luigi have been doing all of their lives helped out with that.

"Tails... How long until we get to the mansion?" Cosmo asked in a tired tone.

" I don't know, Cosmo... We've been walking for a while now. We should be there any minute..." Tails responded.

Luigi looked up at the dark clouds in the sky, "It's getting pretty dark. M-m-maybe we should just head back home now, No?"

Tails parted his eyes from the map and looked at the sky. It was getting pretty dark. "Yeah, you're probably right, who knows how long it's been..."

"It feels like it's been _hours_." Cosmo exaggerated.

"Yeah..." Luigi said, not particularly hearing what Cosmo said, just more so creeped out by the setting of the jungle. Just then, Thunder boomed loudly though the jungle, accompanied by the flash of lightning. The three jumped in surprise as the thunder and lightning came together, however, Luigi was clearly the most frightened of them.

"Wah!" Luigi yelped as he jumped up into Cosmo's arms in fear. "Lu...i...gi... You're... too heavy..." She said as she struggled to stand while holding the 19-year-old man in her arms. "Sorry." Luigi apologized as he attempted to get down. Unfortunately, Cosmo gave out and fell on the ground with Luigi.

Tails looked down at his friends who fell and offered his hands to both of them. They both accepted and Tails pulled them up on their feet. "You okay?" He asked them.

"Mmhm..." Cosmo nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Luigi answered.

"Well, look, we should probably head back now. We can check out the mansion some other time, when it's sunny, or something..." Tails suggested.

"Yeah, T-That's probably a good idea..." Luigi said, stuttering.

Cosmo was about to say something when something caught her eye. "Wait, what's that?" She asked pointing sightly to her right.

Tails and Luigi looked at her and then looked at where she was pointing to. Over in the distance, a few bright yellow lights shown through the jungle.

"I don't know." Luigi answered her.

"Well, let's go check it out. It can't hurt, right?" Tails answered them both. He ran along the pathway towards the light, "Come on!"

Luigi and Cosmo looked at each other, slightly worried. After they exchanged looks, they ran along after Tails towards the lights.

* * *

Luigi and Cosmo ran up the path way to Tails.

"Tails... *Pant* Pant* Wait up!" Cosmo said, running to him.

Tails was standing at the end of the pathway, looking upwards as Cosmo and Luigi caught up to him. The two greenly dressed figures panted when they caught up to him, bending their knees and panting heavily. Luigi took a look up and jumped up in the air as he yelped out, "Wah!"

Cosmo looked at him and then looked at what he saw and what Tails was staring at.

Where the pathway ended was a very large building, with a dark blue roof, and pale blue walls on the outside. The grass in front of it seemed to be pale, and almost dead. It had a few windows along the walls of the place, however, the roof had four, fairly large windows, large enough that one could see a full grown person through if they were standing behind it. The trees in the yard were leafless and most likely dead. There appeared to be two black crows in the tree, looking down on them with bright red eyes.

"This must be the place." Tails said bluntly.

Luigi gulped, "Y-y-yeah..."

Tails looked at Luigi and smiled, "Aw, come on Luigi. It's just a mansion. It's not gonna hurt you."

Cosmo looked questionably at the house and responded, "But, why does it look so old? In the letter, Professor Pickle said that it was built recently, right?"

Tails looked at the letter that he brought with him and re-read through it, "Actually, it doesn't say _when_ it was built. only that it was built on the wrong continent."

"Still don't know how you can do that." Luigi said.

"That's weird." Cosmo said.

"Yeah..." Tails said, looking back up at the mansion. He took a couple of steps forward towards the mansion, followed by Cosmo and a very scared Luigi.

Up in the window of the mansion were two beady red eyes, looking down upon the three. It's appearance was cloaked by the darkness of the mansion. Eveen it's shape couldn't be told. Or perhaps there was no shape on it at all.

They passed the old, dead trees while the crows looked upon them. Only Luigi took notice of this, however. He stopped in his tracks to look at the dark birds, who in turn looked upon him. Suddenly, without warning, one of the crows cawed at him very loudly, scaring Luigi in the process, who ran back up to Tails and Cosmo.

Tails walked up the stairs and onto the porch of the large house. Cosmo looked at Luigi who had just caught up to them after being scared by the crows. Tails knocked on the door loudly, causing Luigi to once again be startled."Hello?"

"Tails, no one's here, no one's gonna answer." Cosmo told him.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Tails reached for the doorknob and twisted it. He then pushed the door open and took a look inside it. Inside the mansion was a blanket of Darkness. Tails could barely see anything. But he could see. It's just that it was really hard to see details.

Tails opened the door further and walked into the mansion. Cosmo and Luigi followed, Luigi being visibly more frightened then the other two, "Th-this is C-c-creepy..."

"Yeah..." Tails said looking around. The first room wasn't all that interesting. There was a door on each wall of the room, with a few tables and benches in it. Tails walked up to the door on the other side of the room and opened it. He walked inside, followed closely by Cosmo and followed even closer by Luigi. Tails looked around the newer dark room. It was certainly larger then the previous room, but he couldn't tell to much about what was around.

"Tails... this place is creeping me out..." Cosmo said in a scared tone.

"It's okay, Cosmo. It's not like the place is haunted or anything. Now come on and help us look for a light switch or something..." Tails said.

Cosmo looked down, "Yeah, you're right, but... still." Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at this, obviously Tails was comforting her. She patted the hand on her shoulder and walked through the room, allowing for the hand and her shoulder to be separated. While the three looked around the room for a light switch Cosmo once again felt Tails' hand on her shoulder.

"Tails... I'm feeling fine now, you can take your hand off of my shoulder." She said.

Tails' face made a confused look, not that anyone could tell with the only visible thing in the room being the whites of his eyes, "... My hands not on your shoulder, Cosmo"

"It isn't?" Cosmo asked with her eyes slightly widening.

"No..."

"... Oh, okay then. Luigi, everything's gonna be alright. You can take your hand off of my shoulder now." Cosmo said rolling her eyes.

"Th-th-that's not-a m-m-me either." Luigi replied.

"I-it's not?" Cosmo's eyes widened, "Th-then who-" Cosmo could not finish her question as something grabbed her leg and yanked it upwards, causing her to fall down to the floor. As she screamed in surprised, whatever held her by the ankle threw her against a wall, with a very loud shattering noise being heard in her direction.

Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs upon hearing the shatter.

"Cosmo!?" Tails shouted in surprise.

"Ow..." Cosmo said as she tried to get back to her feet. Tails could see her eyes in the darkness. They had tears coming out of them, most likely from the pain that she just had inflicted on her. The next thing she felt was the same hand that grabbed her before. Only this time, there was another. They grabbed both of her ankles and started to pull on her. Cosmo started to breath heavily as she was being dragged. Whatever had her by the ankles quickened and pulled her incredibly quickly across the floor.

"Tails!" She screamed as whatever had her moved away from the group. Cosmo"! Tails screamed back.

Her eyes, the only thing visible on her, seemed to shrink. She was being dragged farther and farther away from Tails and Luigi. Tails, deciding to act quickly to protect the girl that he loved, ran after her. He saw her eyes shrink as he ran, until he bumped into something flat and hard. He fell to the ground as something flat, but nowhere near as hard fell on top of him.

"Ow..." Tails moaned as he pushed off whatever fell on him. It seemed to break into a few pieces as he got it off of him. "Ow... my head..." Tails muttered to himself as he held his head with his hand.

"Tails!" Luigi yelled out as he ran over to him, or rather his eye whites, as that was all that could be seen of the little fox. However, he felt something rush into his body from the front and it pushed him back against a wall. Luigi's body then was brought into the air and was flung around like a rag doll, until whatever strange invisible force that had him let go and he flew into another wall, but this time, falling unconscious upon contact.

"Luigi..." Tails said as he tried to walk over to the unconscious plumber. He was quite unsuccessful as Luigi's eyes were not open to indicate where he was in the darkness. Tails stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a dark, echoey laughter within the room., "Gehehehehehe..."

"H-hello?" Tails said in a scared tone, "Wh-who's there? Tails looked around the dark room he was in, in hopes to find the being who emitted the mysterious laughter. He suddenly felt a very large chill upon his entire body, which all of his muscles tense up in response.

Suddenly, giant red eyes appeared right in front of Tails' face, who appropriately screamed in response.

He tried to back away from the big red eyes, but tripped over something. Most likely Luigi. Tails looked where the large red eyes were and saw that they were gone.

His entire body was so cold that it started to feel numb. Unfortunately, he couldn't get up, as he felt something-with what little feeling he had left, anyways-keeping him down on the ground. As if something was trying to pull him through the ground. After a few seconds of this feeling, Tails sprang up into the air ad floated there for a second until whatever invisible force that had him flung him into another wall. He fell to the ground, but unlike Luigi, conscious. But just barely.

He looked up at the cold black darkness as the set of red eyes slowly faded in over the blackness of the mansion. "Gen..." Said a voice that was incredibly dark and evil sounding. Almost murderous.

Tails' eyes drooped as he looked upon the eyes. He was certain that he would die. Weather he would be killed by this invisible monster, or if the cold got to him, he wasn't sure. All he did know is that this was it. The next thing he saw was a bright light, which he could only assume was that oh, so famous light at the end of the tunnel into heaven. Though, if this was the gateway to heaven, then Jesus certainly didn't look like what Tails had expected, what with his big red eyes, purple skin, spiky ears, large mouth, and heart floating in the center of Him.

The light faded, but the being that Tails had saw before was now glowing in the dark. The strange creature ran all around the room, with it's quills on it's back seeming to be pulled against it. Almost as if it were being pulled by some sort of wind and trying to resist it. The creature seemed to pant as it tried to float away, "Geh! Geh! Geh! Geh!" Strangely, the creature had held out it's hand and a small, black sphere of energy was produced in it. The purple creature fired the orb of energy behind itself and a small yelp of pain was heard. It laughed as it oddly, enough flew through a wall.

"Oof... Wow that Gengous Garatious really packed a whollop." Tails looked around the room to see where that voice came from, but within the dark he could not see anything. He tried to talk, but oddly enough, he could not as his voice seemed to hurt for some reason. The strange owner of the voice walked over to the poor unconscious plumber, not that Tails could see him do so as-alright you know what, you should know that it's dark by now, I'm not say it anymore.

"My, my, Luigi? Oh, it is you! How wonderful! It just so happens that I could use your... Oh, wait, you're unconscious aren't you? Bah, oh well. You'll wake up eventually, I'll just take you back to the... Say, who's this young feller?"

Tails felt the breaths of someone upon his face. However, his vision grew blurry as he fell to unconsciousness.

"My, my, my. It seems this fellow took a beating too. Oh, well, I'll just get him back to the..." Tails could not hear the voice finish it's sentence as he fell to unconsciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Mystic Ruin...

"Waluigi! Away!" Waluigi yelled as he ran out of the tunnel that the train normally went through, being chased by Parrakarry.

"Get back here, you!" The paratroopa yelled at the top of his lungs in anger.

Waluigi ran to the end of the train tracks. He almost ran right off them, too, but he caught himself. Waluigi sighed in relief upon not falling. "Whew, that was-a close..."

"Waluigi!" Yelled Parakarry from behind Waluigi. The man in purple turned to look at the flying mailkoopa. "You give me back that letter, right now!"

Waluigi looked behind himself and then back at Parakarry. "You'll Never take Waluigi alive!" He shouted. He then saluted the parakoopa and then jumped off of the rail tracks and into the ocean below.

"Whoa!" Parakarry shouted as he looked at Waluigi fall.

Waluigi in fact, while he fell, did tricks in the air. Wa-Lu-I-Gi! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! And now! Dive position!" Waluigi reached his hands downward and straitened his body.

Unfortunately, he hit a very jagged rock at the bottom, and not the water.

Parakarry winced upon seeing this. "Ooh... that's gotta hurt." He said to himself.

Waluigi fell into the water below, clearly not swimming back to the surface.

"... There's no way he survived that.." Parakarry said. He flew away from the Mystic Ruins, now that the letter was gone with Waluigi. Even if he could get it back, it would be ruined by the salty water of the sea.

But below the train station, was a small wooden dock that was attached to the very large wooden structure that helped people get off of the train. A gloved hand splashed up and out of the water, gripping the dock. Very slowly, a man in purple clothes came up out of the water. He had a very large bump on his head that actually kept his hat above his head, instead of on his head.

"Waluigi wants to wish you a happy birthday, Flora. As a present, a plug to Zone Cops... Plug, plug, plug..." Waluigi's words turned to gurgles as he sank underneath the sea, once more.

* * *

Cosmo slowly awoke. "What happened?" She thought to herself, "How did I get here?..." She noticed she was on the floor. On the floor of a very dark room. Her eyes widened when she remembered what happened.

"Tails! Luigi!" She screamed as she sprang up from the floor. She looked around. There was nothing but darkness. just like before. She slowly got to her feet and started to walk around. "Um... h-hello? Us... is anyone there?"

Suddenly, Cosmo could hear faint music playing. Cosmo listened to the song playing and figured out that there were lyrics, but the sound of the music was so distorted and weird that it was hard to tell what was they were saying.

"Wh-what's that? Who's there?" Cosmo said, looking around with a very scared look. "T-T-Tails... T-Tails, where are you..." She silently pleaded. She looked behind herself and saw something. Two beady red eyes, looking upon her. The form of the being that the eyes belonged to wasn't able to be seen. Tears started to flow out of Cosmo's eyes. She was incredibly scared. She began to breath heavily.

She was about to scream bloody murder, until she felt something touch her chest. Something sharp and pointy had touched her chest. Her eyes widened to their maximum, as they now looked upon the red eyes, which were now right up in her face. The red eyes jerked away from her, as well as the hand on her chest. Cosmo however, could not keep her balance and fell to the ground. However, no yelp was heard, no scream was shouted, no word was uttered. Instead, Cosmo just stayed silent as her face remained the same fear-filled, but somehow blank expression. The creature with deadly red eyes looked down on her. Lightning flashed briefly, and the only thing that could for certain be seen was a very sharp set of claws on one hand, with the entire hand being covered in some sort of red liquid. There were two things that Cosmo heard before she ell. The first was the maniacal laughter of the red eyed being that had a bloody claw. The second thing were the lyrics to the creepy song in the background, which she could now make out, somehow.

"_C_a**N **y**O**_u_ f_E_**e**L** T**h_E_ **_SuNsHiNe_?** **d**_O_e**S** i_T_ **b**Ri**g**HTe**_N _** **u**_P_ **Y**o_u_**R **_d_**A**y_?_ _d_**O**_n_'**T ****Y**oU **F**_e_E**l **T_h_**A**t **s**O_m_**E**_t_I_m_e**S Y**_O_u _J_u**s**_T n_**E**E_d __t_**O **r**U**_n _**A**_w_**A**y_? _

_r_**E**a**C**h o_U_**t **_f_**o**R t**H**_e **sUnShInE**_**_. _f**_O_r_G_**e**T _A_**b**O**U**_t _t_h_**E ****r**_a_I_n_**. **j**U**_s_T** t**_H_I**N**k _A_B**o**u_t_ T**H**_e _**g**_O_O**d** T_i_**M**_e_s, **A**n_D _**T**h_e_**Y** w_i_**L**l C**o**_Me _b**A**_c_K **_A_** **_G_** **_A_** **_i_** **_N_** **_..._**"


	3. Chapter 2: Elvin Gadd

_Hello everyone. Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I was going through my big hiatus thing... that I do... Yeah. Hopefully, I'm done with that and can get back into writing. I have no intentions to stop writing this. I have to many people wanting to see this thing finished. So, yeah. Sorry about the long wait, bare with me on this. _

_So terribly sorry that it took me so long, but anyways, here you go. Remember to review, it's all those words I see that motivate me to write. Even if it's something as simple as "XD." ... I'd rather you write more then that because it took me a bit to write this, but oh, well. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

Tails laid in a bed located in a small, grey, room. As he laid, his consciousness slowly came back to him.

"Oh..." Tails moaned as he gripped his head, "What happened?" He asked himself, trying to get up.

His eyes drooped trying to awake from his comatose state. At least, until he remembered Cosmo being dragged away by some unknown entity.

"Cosmo!" He shouted. He jumped out of his bed, ready to make a break for the first sign he sees of his beloved, but it was at this point that he noticed that he was no longer in a large room filled to the brim with darkness.

He looked around the room, in an attempt to figure out where he was. There were a bunch of tools, and a bed. Bunk Beds actually, and he noted that since he didn't fall flat on his face, he was placed on the bottom bed earlier.

"H-... hello?" He said, quietly. He looked around the room some more and noted a bunch of clothes and what appeared to be a small vacuum cleaner. It was red with some wheels on it and what appeared to be backpack straps. He looked around one last time and noticed a crucial detail that he probably should have seen before. The door.

He looked upon the door and slowly walked up to it. He grabbed the handle and turned it slowly, almost as if he was afraid of what was going to appear on the other side of the door. Slowly, he opened the door and took a peek outside. What he saw was what appeared to be a hallway littered with the same brand of darknes as inside the mansion before, however, a door appeared to be open down the hallway, and shining a bight light on one of the walls.

Tails gulped as he saw the light coming out of the door. It wasn't natural light, it was... different. Blue. He opened the door further and slowly walked down the hallway. On his face was a look of fear. Hey, you would be afraid to if you were in his shoes. He had just about made his way to the door way, when all of a sudden he heard a bunch of clanging. He stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes widened to their maximum. Instantly, his mind wondered over to what that clanging could possibly be.

Maybe it was one of Eggman's newest, most deadly creations... Maybe it was some of Bowser's undead, minions... Maybe it was the sound of that invisible beast who dragged away Cosmo! His eyes widened at the thought of that last one. He wouldn't let that...whatever it was do anything to his beloved! But after what had just happened... He sighed quietly to himself. No. He had to be brave. Brave like Sonic, brave like Mario, Brave like Luigi!... well, maybe not Luigi. He breathed in deeply and slowly peered around the corner. He prepared himself for the worst, but feared that wouldn't be enough. As he looked inside the room he saw...

Luigi drinking tea at a coffee table? Well, it certainly was surprising...

"Luigi?" Tails said aloud. Luigi heard him and looked at the door, for his chair had it's back turned at the door.

"Hi, Tails."

"Luigi..." Tails said, now with much less fear in his system, now with more of a questioned voice. He began to walk into the room and asked, "What are you doi-" until he was interrupted by the sound of a small man flying across the room, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Aaaahhhh! Oof!" The strange little man had faceplanted onto a wall and slowly slid down it.

Tails looked at him with a surprised look planted on his face.

"Oi, vey, that's what I get for not checking the Defibyeralator-magators..." The strange man muttered to himself. Tails got a good look at the man as he got up from the floor. He was very short, and wore a white lab coat. His arms seemed to be the same size of his body. He was almost bald, the only strands of white hair left being on his little cranium, almost being in the shape of a wisp, or something. He appeared to only have a single tooth in his mouth, at least, one on the outside of his mouth. He also wore kooky, spirally glasses.

"Oh, it looks like the yeller feller woke up from his nap." He said, looking up at Tails.

"Uh..."

"Oh, don't worry, I mean yellow as in your fur color, not as a taunt of cowardice, or anything." He continued, walking up to Tails and shaking his hand.

Tails awkwardly paused as he looked at the midget and looked back at Luigi, "Uh, Luigi, who is this guy?"

"Uh.."Luigi relied. It was then that the little man told Tails, "Oh, how rude of me! I'm professor Elvin Gadd! E. Gadd for short!"

"E... Gad?" Tails said, noticing the pun.

Gadd, however, just thought that he was saying his name and continued along, "Yes, E. Gadd. Good to know you can pronounce my name. Anyways, I was studying the inside of that mansion earlier when I found a Gengous Garatious. I tried to catch it, but he got away from me. It was then that I noticed that my good friend Luigi lying on the floor unconscious with you as well, kiddo. Speaking of which, I don't think I caught your name."

Tails looked at the little man and back at Luigi. He looked back to Elvin when he answered, "M-Miles Prower. But my friends call me Tails."

"Ah, I see. Well, would you consider me enough of a friend to call you Tails, Miles?" the midget man asked.

"S-sure?"

"Ah, splendid! Well, it's nice to meet you, Tails." Gadd said, shaking Tails' hand.

"Uh... you too... professor."

"Um... *Ahem*" Luigi muttered, clearing his throat. The professor noticed this and said, "Ah, yes. I almost forgot! I'll be right back. Help yourself to some Tea in the fridge, Tails." With this, the midget man ran out of the room. Well, he _looked_ like he ran. Kinda hard to tell with such stubby legs.

Tails looked at Luigi and asked him, "Luigi... can you tell me, oh, I don't know... WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!? Where's Cosmo?! Where are _we_?! Who was that little guy over in there!? How do you know him?!"

"I, uh... don't... 100%... know all those answers, Tails..." Luigi said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with a frown.

Tails sighed as he placed his hand on his face.

"Oh, wait, that last one! I know that one! I met with E. Gadd once a while ago. He, uh... He h-helped me out with an adventure of mine i-in, uh..."

"Back!" The little midget's voice yelled out. Tails and Luigi looked to where the voice came from and were surprised to see what appeared to be a fairly large vacuum cleaner, hovering in the air. The machine was placed down on the ground and Gadd walked from behind it, "Whoo... this things is heavy..."

"Uh... what is that?" Tails asked.

"Is that the Poltergust 3000?" Luigi asked Gadd, recognizing the technology.

"Oh, no, my boy. That old model was put in the closet a while ago. I've been making adjustments on the original model's design for quite some time now. This... is the Poltergust 4000!"

Luigi looked at Gadd, "...I thought that was the kart you gave me."

"It was?" E. Gadd replied. He placed his finger on his chin and continued, "Oh, yeah, now I remember, it was... Hm... I got it! This is the Poltergust 4002!"

Tails looked at Luigi and spin his finger next to his head, indicating that E. Gadd was a little loopy.

"Any questions regarding this little piece of amazing ingenuity, Tails?" Gadd asked.

"Uh... Yeah. One... What the heck does it do?"

The midget looked at him with his swirly glasses and said, "Oh, right. You don't know what's going on, do you?"

Tails shook his head.

"Ah, yes. How silly of me. I should probably explain. I am a scientist who does many, many, _many_ different things in my studies. But I have settled here because of one of my favorite subject: Ghosts!"

Silence followed for a few seconds before Tails spoke up, "W-what?"

"Indeed. Ghosts! Paranormal activity! Spectral beings! Those things that go bump in the night! Ghosts! I've settled down around here because of the amazing paranormal activity that's been happening all around us! Ghosts walk among us, my dear child!"

Tails gulped, "G-g-g-ghosts?" He never was a big fan of ghosts. From one of his first adventures with Sonic, to others with both Sonic and Knuckles, he was always terrified of the things. Luigi wasn't to big of a fan either, but he's faced the haunting entities for a much longer time then Tails.

"Yep. Ghosts. Oh, but don't worry. They can't get in here, even if they tried!" E. Gadd reassured him.

"Um... W-w-why?" Tails asked.

"Because, my dear boy, this entire bunker is outlined with the same material as the innards of Poltergust Four Thousand!... And two." E. Gadd said, triumphantly.

Silence followed until Tails decided to blurt out the obvious question. "Uh... what does the Poltergust 4002 do?"

E. Gadd looked back at the child and spoke, "Ah, I'm glad you asked that, Tails." he rushed over to a wall with a small button on it and pressed it. Suddenly, without warning, a giant Computer screen flipped out of the wall with keyboards and speakers, and everything.

E. Gadd began typing on the computer, "Well, you see here, Tails, the Poltergust is a machine that I based off of ghost catching weaponry, however, as I noticed about those items, they have some sort of weird thing that allows for the universe itself to be torn apart if you were to combined them by crossing steams. And people must use two of them to lower the spectral beings into a containment unit. I thought this was rather stupid, as if there are multiple people trying to catch a ghost, it's obvious that the two will combined their beams and then-poof-universe gone. Therefore, I based this machine after cleaning technology to suck up Poltergeists, that way, reality itself will not be in any sort of danger when two are using this machine in order to catch them all. Not to mention that this itself is a containment unit for them as well. Any questions?"

Tails and Luigi looked at E. Gadd with faces of confusion. "So... It's a vacuum cleaner... that sucks up ghosts instead of dust?"

"Oh, I'm sure it can suck up dust too, but you're still correct. It sucks up Ghosts."

Tails looked blankly at E. Gadd. He then looked at Luigi with his stare. And after Luigi exchanged the look with Tails, he looked back at E. Gadd and asked, "How the heck is that possible?!"

"What do you mean?"

"How can you suck ghosts into a vacuum cleaner?! That's like-Impossible!"

"Hmph. Well, what achievements have you made in the studies of the paranormal? What advancements have _you _made in **vacuum** technology?" E. Gadd asked him.

Tails looked at Luigi who shrugged.

"Uh... none, sir." Tails replied.

"Well, there you go. You don't know the things I do. Don't go thinkin' that the paranormal expert's the wrong one, when you don't know anything about it. I don't do that. If a guy who studies time and space tells me that if I go to space for fifteen minutes and come back down and it's been five years, I'll believe him. He's the expert, not me." E. Gadd explained.

Tails looked at Luigi once again-wow, he was looking at this plumber a lot-in confusion.

Luigi snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head, Hey, E. Gadd?We think our friend's still in the mansion, have you sen her?"

Tails' eyes widened. He completely forgot about Cosmo! How big of a moron could he be? He slapped himself in the face or his stupidity-at least, that's what he thought of it.

"Cosmo! Luigi, we have to save her! There's no telling what that monster's done with her! Oh, I just hope we're not too late..." Tails said in a tone of concerned worry.

He then began to run out the door of the room until E. Gadd shouted, "Hold it! Just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to rescue my friend! She's in trouble, and I have to save her!" Tails said, firmly.

"You're not gonna be able to without my help." E. Gadd told him.

Tails looked at him and asked, "What makes you think that?"

E. Gadd pointed to the Poltergust 4002, "I assume _you_ don't have a ghost catching machine, do you?"

Tails looked at the machine and walked up to it, "How do I use it?

E. Gadd walked up to him and grabbed what appeared to be two straps on the vacuum. "Here, you just put these around your shoulders, like this." E. Gadd then put Tails' arms through the straps, and was now wearing it like a backpack.

"Okay... it's a bit heavy though."

E. Gadd laughed at this, "Well, of course, that's because it's a two person Poltergust."

Tails looked at him and asked, "What?"

E. Gadd responded, "Two person Poltergust. Made it specifically for this mansion."

"Well, how do you expect me to use it all by myself then?!" Tails retorted, as Luigi took a drink of his tea.

"Well, isn't Luigi going with you?" At the mention of his name, Luigi spat out the tea he was drinking and entered into a coughing fit. "My dear boy, are you alright?" E. Gadd asked him.

Luigi coughed a few times before speaking, "You want-*Cough, cough, hack*-m-m-me to go in the mansion?!"

"Well, of course. After all, this isn't the first time that you've done something like this. not to mention that your friend is in trouble and you're kinda the only other one around here who can do it at this moment in time."

"oh..." Luigi sighed in defeat, "Okay...I'll d-d-do it..."

E Gadd smiled as he walked Luigi over to the two-man Poltergust and wrapped the straps around his shoulders, allowing him to wear it as well. Tails had to turn his head in order to see Luigi, as the two were back to back.

"This doesn't seem like a good idea..." Tails said to E. Gadd.

"Yeah, how will we walk everywhere? One of us going backwards?" Luigi said.

E. Gadd looked at them and said, "Oh, well, the answer's simple. You press the separaficationizer button."

"Separaficationizer?"Tails said.

E. Gadd walked up to the machine and pressed a blue button located on the side and suddenly, the Poltergust split into two. Tails looked with wonder, as Luigi had his own separate, fully-functional, Poltergust.

Luigi, however, just looked in despair as he said, "Wait, if his thing can separate into two, then why do I have to go?!"

"Oh-hohoho... Because, my dear boy, now it only has half of the storage capacity. Not to mention that it's much easier to catch ghosts from behind now."

Luigi facepalmed at this. This was going to be a loooong night.

* * *

Waluigi grumbled to himself as he wetly walked to Tails' house. He made a mental note.

"Dear Waluigi, when you get this mental note, make sure you tell your ma that if all the cool kids were jumping off of a bridge that you would not do it, because you already have and it hurts like Death Kool-Aid. P.S. Pick up some milk, you're running low. Sincerely yours, Waluigi."

Not sure why he made his mental notes like that, but he did.

Anyways, after he had climbed up from the seas below the cliff side (After realizing that there was a perfectly good latter that he didn't use) he walked up to Tails' place in the Mystic Ruins. He wasn't sure why, he just felt like it. He climbed up the plateau that Tails' workshop rested upon. Emphasis on _climbed_. When he got to the top he realized that there were stairs carved on the side of the thing. "Aw... _man_." Waluigi spoke as he face palmed himself.

After he hit himself in the face with his palm, he got up and walked toward Tails' house. He grabbed the doorknob to try and get in. He didn't forget that it was common courtesy to ring the door be or knock on the door, he just didn't care. The door, however, was locked and he couldn't get in. Waluigi sighed. He looked down and picked up something round and brown.

"This is a rock..." Oh, but was it just that? Was it just a rock? Who's to say that it couldn't be anything more? Even his ticket to fame and fortune? It could even hold the mysteries of the entire universe, maybe even beyond! All he needs to do is-

"Oh, shut up, Mr. Narrator man! Waluigi knows exactly where you're going with this joke, and Waluigi doesn't like it!"

After shouting this to the heavens Waluigi lifted the rock and threw it into the window next to the door, breaking it into several pieces. He climbed into the window, basically breaking into Tails' house.

"There we go. My plan was better then any stupid narrator's..." Walugi muttered to himself as he walked around Tails' house. He looked around as he wondered to himself, "What was I doing again?"

Waluigi walked into the kitchen, trying to remember why he broke into Tails' house. However, there was actually no reason that he did so. He was bored. But he didn't think of that. The Italian Plumber, who actually sounded more Mexican then anything-

"Waluigi is whatever he wants to be! Waluigi is every ethnicity! Konichiwa!"

... Anyways, he opened the fridge and pulled out a Pepsi.

"Aw, man, Waluigi prefers coke..." Waluigi shouted as he threw the Pepsi out the window, shattering some glass. The Pepsi flew until it hit a bird in a tree, probably killing it, if not horribly injuring the poor creature.

"Aw, shut up! It's fine! It's not a sentient creature! Heck, it's a fictional bird! No actual bird got hurt!" Waluigi screamed, breaking the fourth wall for the third time.

"Waluigi will break the fourth wall whenever he feels like it!"

Waluigi looked around after this outburst and saw a piece of paper on the table. He picked it up and inspected it. After reading it to himself he exclaimed, "I've won a free mansion!"

Ignoring the fact that the paper was obviously not his-

"Shut up, Narrator! Shut up!"

... He ran with the paper in his hands... right out the kitchen window.

"Waluigi's got a mansion! Whooo-hoooo! Wa-Lu-I-Gi- Yeah! Yeah! yeah!" Waluigi shouted as he ran across the Mystic Ruins to find the mansion. Little did he know that the mansion he would fine isn't his at all...

* * *

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed in the night sky over the haunted mansion. Luigi gulped to himself as he looked upon the scary sight. His knees knocking, his palms sweating, his heart beating. Luigi was scared and you could certainly see it. He looked over to Tails, who didn't show any signs of fear. He sighed to himself. Great. Even the eight year old kid was braver then him.

Tails, however, wasn't as brave as Luigi thought he was being. He was scared as well. The girl of his dreams was currently inside a haunted mansion, apparently being kidnapped by some sort of ghost, which Tails wasn't a bi fan of. Not to mention that he's already lost her once. He didn't want to loose her again. He just tried to put on a brave face and get through this thing... even if he was scared out of his wits.

"Good luck, you two! I'll keep in touch with that communicator I installed on the Poltergust!" E. Gadd yelled to them in front of what appeared to be a port-a-potty.

Tails and Luigi looked at each other and gulped as they looked upon the mansion once again, as thunder boomed and lightning flashed. It wasn't the first time this happened, and it certainly isn't the last.


	4. Chapter 3: Willow the Weeper

_I'm baaaaaack... Special thanks to Secret Flower Child for the idea of Willow and the last paragraph at the end of the first scene. You are amazing, my friend. Remember to read and review.  
_

* * *

It was a dull and dreary day in a small little neighborhood. The bus of the local school drove down the road, letting off little kids at the door steps of their houses. Out of the bus came a little girl wearing a Sunday bonnet. Her name was Willow. She was probably no more then 6 years old. Maybe even less. The bus drove away after dropping her off at her house. And actually it was her grandmother's house. The house was incredibly dreary and dull, despite being so rich. She walked up the sidewalk to her door and went inside.

"Grand-mummy, I'm home." Willow said in a British accent. She walked around the house looking for her grand mother. She found her siting in the sitting room of the house with a hat over her head, making her face not visible to the little girl. Because, y'know, a living room was for living, not sitting.

"Hello, Grand-mummy." Willow said to her grandmother in a sad tone. She wasn't always the happiest kid. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she was happy. Probably back when she was a baby and her mother was alive. Her mother died when she was very young and from what her grandmother told her, her mother wasn't married, so she didn't have a daddy either. At least, not one that she knew.

The little girl placed her backpack on the table and began to bring out several things from her school. She had a few toys here and there, as well as a couple of books, but she saw a book that wasn't there this morning. She picked it up and read it aloud, "Melvin's Diary: Do not touch-this means you Zeke." Odd. She didn't know anyone named Melvin. Maybe this dropped out of his bag in school and someone put it in there. She gasped as she realized that she had just said that in front of her grandmother.

"Grand-mummy, I'm sorry! I don't know where I got this from! It was just in my backpack! I swear I didn't make any friends!" She said in fear of getting a scolding. Her grandmother hated it when she made friends. At least that's from little Willow's perspective. Her grandmother actually hated it whenever she made friends with people who were _inferior_ to her. Which... she viewed a lot of people like that. She was one of those snooty people who thought herself better then everyone else. Willow expected her grandmother to say a whole bunch of words that would make her feel bad, even if she didn't know them all, like "Inconsequential" or "Incompetent" or "Inadequate" ... But her Grandmother just stayed silent.

Willow looked at her grandmother from a fearing look to one of questioning, "Grand-mummy?"

She walked up to her grandmother and lifted up her hat. She sighed at her grandmother turned out to be sleeping. But it was kinda weird. Her grandmother usually snored while she slept. This time she was silent. Willow walked to the book and decided to take it someplace and hide it. After doing so, she went back to her grandmother and tried to wake her up for some food, "Grand-mummy... I'm hungry." Her grandmother did not wake up,"Grand-mummy, I need some food." Still no sign of her waking up.

"Grand-mummy? Grand-mummy?"

After a while of trying to wake her grandmother, she decided to try and get something herself. For some reason, she wouldn't wake. Willow tried to get some food... she ended up making a bit mess, but she was able to feed herself. When night time came and it was time for her to go to bed, she tried to wake up her grandmother again to get her to tuck her in. Still no luck. So, she instead decided to curl up with her grand mother in the chair. But it was weird. Her chest wasn't going up and down like it normally was when she slept. Willow shrugged it off and just tried to fall asleep.

Days passed by slowly and her grandmother never stirred, never even moved. Willow didn't go to school, she waited for her grandmother to at least say something to let her know she was awake. Nothing. Her grandmother started to smell, a sickening smell that made Willow gag. She avoided the room at all costs but the smell was forever stuck in here mind. The little girl snacked on whatever she could find while her grandmother slept, the food supply dwindled down to nothing in what seemed like a matter of days. She felt gnawing pain in her stomach, her throat was so dry... She was so hungry...so thirsty. She tried ignoring it all, the hunger pain, the smell of her grandmother by swinging on her favorite swing attached to the giant willow tree in the back yard. She cried to herself, wondering when it was all going to end. When would her grandmother wake up? No little girl should go through this all, but Willow did. Her life wasn't the best to begin with. She had no other friends, no other family besides her grandmother and she never experienced real love. When her nimble body was too weak to swing. She laid under the tree feeling the pain rip in her stomach. Until._.._

* * *

Luigi slowly opened the door to the mansion, scared out of his wits. "H-hello?" He said aloud as he carefully looked inside. No one was in the mansion. Just like last time. Well... almost like last time. Cosmo was inside the mansion somewhere. Well, at least they assumed she was. They _hoped_ she was. Luigi walked inside the mansion, shaking violently. His new Poltergust 4002-Or in this case, Poltergust 2001-on his backside and the vacuum hose aimed in front of him. Any ghosts that wanted to get him were sure in for a surprise. Unless they expected to hear Luigi scream like a little girl. In that case, they probably wouldn't be to surprised.

Tails walked into the mansion as well, holding his vacuum hose up, ready to catch ghosts. He also held a flashlight in his other hand, moving it slowly around to see what was in the room. As he looked around the room, he began to think about Cosmo. His love. What would happen if he didn't find her? He would never see her lovely smile or her deep blue eyes. Never hear her soft angelic voice. Never again would he feel her soft skin. Never experience the wonderful things that he did on a daily basis with her. He shuddered at the thought. The very thought of loosing her again horrified him. He shook his head. Thinking about things like that wouldn't help him out at all. If anything, it would make him tense up in fear of a what if, maybe even making it more possible that her fate would be sealed. He just had to keep focused. Yeah, that's it... focused.

He needed to find out if there was a light anywhere in this room. The darkness didn't help him out either. So, he pointed the flashlight upwards to see if there was a light on the ceiling. Indeed, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the room.

"Luigi." Tails said aloud.

Luigi jumped slightly when he heard Tails.

"Try to see if you can find a light switch."

"Okay..." Luigi replied. He looked around, his eyes slanted in fear, "Heeerree... switchy, switchy, switchy..."

Tails placed his eyes on the scared plumber. He could tell that this wasn't an enjoyable experience. But, keeping his eyes on the plumber wasn't going to help out either. He moved his gaze around in hopes of seeing a light switch. Moving around his flashlight on the walls, he saw a few pictures of things that he didn't quite know what they were. They were very blurry and dusty. The light of the flashlight moved and moved until it met with the very thing that Tails was looking for.

"Here it is." Tails walked up to the newly found light switch. Luigi looked to where Tails was walking and with a fearful expression was placed upon his face. He quickly shut his eyes as Tails' finger flipped it and... the lights came on.

"Luigi?" Tails said to his friend.

Luigi opened his eyes and looked around, not quite sure of what he would see, even though light was pouring into the cracks of his eye lids. "Huh?" He opened his one eye to see that there was nothing there. After opening the other one, he looked around, making sure that there wasn't anything scary present. Feeling silly, Luigi sheepishly laughed to himself as he put his hand behind his head.

The two looked around the room with the light now on. It certainly was a lot less scary now. The walls were a pale yellow, with the paint on the walls looking as if it was fading. The floor was tiled white, however, the tiles looked incredibly dirty. The ceiling was curved upwards, so it looked a bit like an upside down crater in a way.

Tails approached a desk that he was able to see earlier in the darkness and carefully examined it. It was made out of some sort of wood. Mahogany, perhaps? Either way, Tails placed his white gloved hand on one of the knobs on the drawers and tried to open them, to no avail. Well, except for the last one, which he was able to open and find something inside it.

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

"It's a key" Tails said after pulling out a yellow key.

"What does it go to?"

"I don't know..." Tails looked around the room. The only thing he saw were pictures, and doors. The little kitsune walked up to the right wall of the entrance, which had a brown door. He placed his gloved hand on the knob and twisted it, only to find out that it was locked. Tails, having common sense, decided to place the key in the keyhole below the doorknob in order to figure out if it could work. Luckily, this key was for this door, therefore it gave the click, letting the two know that it was now unlocked.

"There we go..." Tails said aloud. He grabbed the knob and turned it, pushing the door in order to open it. He creaked the door slightly and poked his head out of it. What was on the other side was a hallway with windows on one side of it and doors on the other. There was a small desk in the middle of the hallway, located in between two windows. Next to one of the doors, was a small wooden stand with a flower pot on it. Tails pushed the door open, so the two could get a good look and actually enter the corridor.

Luigi, however, could now see into the hallway. And oh, hoo, boy he did not like it. The plumber gulped to himself as he looked down the hallway. Things that he made note of was that it was incredibly dark, with the only light being cast from the outside, and since it wasn't directly shining into the windows, it wasn't very bright in there. Never mind that they had flashlights, it was still somewhat scary to not be able to see very much in a long corridor.

Tails shakily lifted his leg and moved it into the hallway. He placed his foot inside the long corridor, hearing a creek sound that made the fox jump. Luigi jumped too, but he was visibly more frightened, so he let out a small yelp when he heard it. Tails looked back to the man as he let out the small yelp. When the brief moment had passed he heard something. His ear twitched when he heard it.

"Shh!" Tails shushed, as he tried to hear the sound. It sounded a lot like... crying... from a little girl. Tails immediately panicked upon hearing the weeping. What if that was Cosmo? Was she afraid that she was lost? Was she sad that she alone? Or worse, was she hurt? The sound of the weeping was faint, so one of the first things that Tails put together in his mind is that the pain she was feeling was either not prominent, or _very_ prominent and she couldn't speak up very well.

Luigi, however, not having the same ears as Tails, couldn't hear anything, so this made Luigi freak out in his head, but he did his best to keep his fear bundled up inside, so that was whatever it was that Tails heard wouldn't come out at him.

Tails tried to place the location of the sound. He somehow was able to pinpoint where it was coming from, behind a door at the end of the hallway. Tails, now knowing exactly where it was coming from, bolted down the hallway. Luigi was startled by the fox's actions. It took him a second to actually follow him, but when he did he caught up to him. All within the span of five seconds, Tails made it to the end of the hallway from it's beginning. He stood right before the door and opened it quickly in order to help who he assumed was on the other side. Tails flung the door open, but to the kit's surprise, no one was on the other side. Luigi looked out the door and was able to get a look at what was on the other side. It appeared to be a backyard sort of place, with bushes surrounding a wooden fence. There was also a large, almost dead willow tree in the yard, it's branches being held over a swing set. The swing, however, seemed to be swinging back and fourth, even though there was no one in it. Tails looked around the yard, in hopes of finding whoever it was that was crying. In fact, he could still hear the crying and it was indeed coming from the yard.

"Cosmo?" Tails yelled, in hopes of finding her, or whoever was crying.

The fox walked into the yard, followed closely by the mustached man. Luigi took note of the sky-Or rather, how the sky as filled to the brim with dark clouds. Almost as if a thunderstorm was coming.

"Cosmo?" Tails said aloud again. He looked around the yard, turning around behind himself in order to make sure that she wasn't curled up in one of the corners between the house and fence.

"H-hello?" Luigi said aloud as well, turning to look at some of the bushes. They appeared to have a bunch of bright blue delphiniums in them. Suddenly, Luigi felt a presence that he didn't before. He looked over to the tree in the backyard, where he felt it and saw nothing there. Thinking it was just the wind, he looked back to the flowers. Wait, 'just the wind?' It was never just the wind. That's something that he trained himself to never think seriously. He looked back to the tree and tried to make sure if there actually was anything there. He studied the place closely, while Tails looked around in the bushes for whoever was crying. In the corner of Luigi's eye, he saw a fading image on the swing set. The fading image slowly became much clearer as a dimly glowing figure appeared on the swing set.

Luigi's eyes widened as he saw the figure appear and disappear. He began to spout out nonsensical gibberish as if he was one of the Three Stooges, trying to say something along the lines of 'Ghost' but the fear he was experiencing stopped him from doing so.

"Happe-deh, deh, deh, fr-fr... d-d-d-d... Nyeh, ah-hah hah hah hah. Afede... G-G-G-..."

Tails heard the gibberish and looked to him, "Luigi, what are you-?" Tails didn't finish his sentence as he looked to the swing set and saw the very thing that Luigi did. Both he and Luigi screamed the exact same thing aloud in unison, "G-G-G-Ghost!"

The ghost, however, paid no attention to them. In fact... it just stayed in it's place and looked down to the ground, continuing to swing.

Luigi chattered his teeth in dread as he looked upon the ghost, while Tails' eyes were widened to their max. However, Tails' ear twitched when he heard something. It was that crying. And now it was more prominent then ever. Tails shifted his eyes around the yard, trying to find the source of the weeping, while trying to keep his eyes on the ghost in front of them. However, after a few seconds of listening and looking, Tails kept his eyes on the ghost, thinking he figured out who was crying.

Slowly, he lifted his foot and stepped forward. Luigi looked at Tails with his eyes widened to their max as the boy genius moved forward. Tails kept on moving forwards, scared out of his wits to see weather or not h was right. He was one step away from being in front of the ghost, until he slowly lifted his foot and took the final step he needed. The look in his eyes was one of fear, until saw the face of the ghost. When he saw that, his face was more curious... and sad.

The ghost was a girl. A little one at that. Hr skin was pale blue. It even seemed to glow. The Sclera of her eyes was a darker shade of blue then her skin. Her irises however, were very, very light blue, almost white. But where her pupils were seemed to be the brightest white. She looked no older then the age of 6. Maybe even younger. Perched upon her head was a Sunday bonnet. The expression on her face was a sad one. What appeared to be ghostly tears fell down her face. Tails was normally afraid of ghosts. But this one didn't scare him... it made him feel sad. He wondered about this ghosts past. Why was she crying? He was looking for Cosmo, but he was also a curious fox. He spoke up, "Hey... why are you crying?"

The young ghost girl looked at him, with ghostly tears in her looked upon the fox child that asked her the question. With a sad frown and a British accent, she replied, "I don't have any friends..."

Tails' eyes widened slightly. No friends? Why would a ghost need friends? Now even more curious then before, he asked another question, "Friends? Why... don't you have any friends?" He tried his best to sound polite. Didn't want to accidentally anger the ghost girl.

The ghost girl looked down to the ground with a sorrowful look on her face, "My Grand-mummy wouldn't let me have any..."

Tails' raised an eyebrow at this... despite the fact that he didn't have one... You get the idea, just roll with it. Anyway, he raised his non-existent eyebrow at this. Her Grand-mummy wouldn't let her? He assumed that by 'Grand-mummy' she meant 'Grand Mother'. But what did she mean by that?

"Why wouldn't your Grand-mummy let you have any friends?" Tails asked. To this, the ghost seemed to breath a bit more heavily then before. Kinda weird considering that ghosts don't need lungs, as far as Tails knew.

Luigi kept his eyes on the girl, still chattering his teeth, but to a much tamer extent then before. While the ghost didn't seem harmful, he was still scared out of his wits. Suddenly, he felt a small, burning sensation on his arm. He looked down at it and saw that there appeared to be a small drop of water on his sleeve. Suddenly, he felt another small sensation on his other arm, but this one was cold as opposed to the hot one on his other arm. He looked at it and saw another drop of water on his arm. Another drop of water fell upon his arm that he was looking at, this one being hot like before. He looked up and saw that rain drops were falling from the clouds in the sky... Onto him.

"Ow! Ooh! Owwie! Ah!" He screamed to himself as he felt the colliding rain droplets hit his face, all of them delivering a sense of pain upon the plumber, weather it be the sting of icy cold water, or the scalding of burning hot water. Man, this was worse then Freezeflame Galaxy. The droplet's made their way to Tails as well, each one delivering pain to the poor fox. "Gah! Ah! Man! That's hot! That's _cold_! That's both! **Ah**!"

Two two still-living beings danced around in pain as the rain of fire and ice fell upon them. The the weeping ghost girl, however, just continued to cry.

"I-I-I Don't know... *Sniff* Whenever I ask... *Sob* She used words I don't know...*Sniff* like 'Inconpimental' or 'Inadiqate'..." As the little girl continued to cry, the rain poured down even harder upon the poor living beings. In fact, the harder she cried, the worse it seemed to get, "I don't know what those words mean... I don't know why I couldn't make any friends..." The thunder clapped loudly in the sky and the lightning flashed throughout the stormy sky, "My Grand-mummy fell asleep and she never woke up... so I could never ask her what those things meant... Why? ... Why wasn't I allowed to make friends...?"

Luigi clenched his teeth in the searing would it be stinging pain? Either way, his teeth were clenched in the pain he was feeling. He dove near underneath the bushes, in hopes of stopping the pain. Didn't work. The leaves just acted as a way to get even more water on the poor plumber. Luigi shouted as he sprang up from the bushes in pain, "YAAAHHH! Oh!Ow! Arh! Arg! Hurt! Pain!" Luigi kept on speaking to himself aloud as he looked at the wall. Something weird came right through it. It was some sort of glowing purple floated towards... Tails! Tails was jumping around in pain as the rain drops of heat and cold landed on his unprotected body. Luigi was wearing clothes, so just imagine what Tails was feeling. But he was too busy doing that to notice the ghostly orb floating ever so close to the Fox child. Luigi's eyes widened as he saw the orb had no idea what to do! The ghost thing was going to get Tails! Oh, no! And he couldn't do anything about it!

... Or _could_ he?

He remembered that he had the Poltergust 4002-No, wait, it was 2001-on his back! Tails had the same thing on his, but he couldn't do anything aside from focus on the excruciating pain that was being inflicted upon him. Luigi seethed in as he tried to ignore the pain as he reached to his pocket. He yelped as he pulled out his flashlight quickly. He lifted his gloved thumb and placed it on the button on the flashlight, flickering on the light inside the machine. The young ghost girl had a reaction to the light shining behind her. She felt a jolt of pain go through her body. Her eye's widened and her mouth dropped when she experienced this pain. And from Luigi's eye, it appeared that the ghostly orb's appearance changed slightly. It seemed to have a few spikes suddenly appear on it. However, the most notable thing about it was the glowing heart-shaped object appearing in the center of it. There was also a little heart-shaped object in the girl ghost too. Yes! This was the plumber's chance! He dropped the flashlight and pulled out the poltergust's hose. He flipped the switch and began to suck in the ghosts.

Both ghosts began to float around in the opposite directions. Luigi tried his best to keep his ground, but with the hot/cold rain and the force of the two ghosts going in two different directions, he couldn't. Luigi fell flat on his face and was being dragged around the yard.

"Waaaahhhh!" Luigi screamed.

"Haunt! Haunt! Haunt! Haaaa!" The orb ghost screamed in a shrill, yet raspy voice. From what Luigi could tell, the ghost orb was putting up more of a fight then the ghost girl. The ghost orb in fact, was able to move fast enough to float through the fence gate. Luigi didn't notice this, however and he kept the Poltergust on, trying to suck up the ghost. With the look on the little girl's face you could tell she was terrified. She had no idea what was going on. As her fear increased, the rain poured down even harder. Almost to the point where the rain drops were as large as quarters.

She struggled as she tried to get away. But alas... her fate was sealed. She couldn't keep up her struggling any longer and fell back into the poltergust's hose, which, in turn, had her flow into the Poltergust's containment unit. Luigi sighed as he felt himself stop. "Yes... I got it... I think."

Tails kept on running around in pain as the water droplets continued. However, they slowly ceased, allowing Tails a break from his pain. The fox gasped in joy as he no longer felt the scolding, shiver-inducing drips of water on his fur. He looked around to see Luigi on the ground... covered in mud.

"Luigi?"

Luigi looked up at Tails, who was extending his hand to the plumber. Luigi took the hand of his friend and he pulled him up, "Thanks... Did I get the ghost?"

Tails looked around. He didn't see the ghost girl anywhere, "Um... yeah, I guess you did..."

The two looked at each other in silence. At least, until a small ringtone was heard. Luigi jumped a bit from it. He looked around to see where it was coming from. Until he realized that it was coming from... the Poltergust? Tails walked behind Luigi and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly, a screen popped up wiht E. Gadd on it.

"Hello, Tails! How goes your search?" The man in the white lab coat asked.

Tails frowned, "Not so good, we haven't found Cosmo yet, sir..."

Luigi interrupted, "We did catch a ghost though!"

"You did? Ah, splendid! Do me a favor and get back to the lab. I have something I'd like to show you." And with that, E. Gadd's screen went black.

Tails looked at Luigi and shrugged. He began to walk into the house, followed closely by Luigi. When they got in, the closed the door behind them and walked down the hallway. However, when they got to the end of the hallway, Tails stopped in his tracks. He... felt something. A presence. An Odd presence. A familiar presence. And at the same time... an new presence. It was weird. It was almost as if he's felt two presences before and this was both of those presences feeling's combined. He looked behind himself to see if anyone was behind him. No one was there. Tails shrugged, but kept his odd expression. He walked through the door and closed it on his way out. But lightning flashed and inside the hallway, a figure appeared. It had a green head and it's chest appeared to be wet... and red. It seemed to have something on it's head, but there wasn't that much there. On it's face perched a sharp, toothy, almost sadistic grin, coupled with blood red eyes.

* * *

In the forest, a wolf hunted for it's next meal. This wolf was one of the best hunters in the entire forest. Nothing could compare to it's technique. It was also the most fearless thing in the forest. This wolf wouldn't back down if it were facing the drones of hell. It wouldn't whimper in fear if it met eyes with the devil himself. It could track anything. And I mean _anything_. This includes it's next meal. The wolf could in fact, sense it's next meal. Walking along the path in the woods. Ah, the fool. That's where all of it's meals walked at this time of the night. The wolf ran through the forest, avoiding tree branches as it ran, leaves crumpling as it made each deadly step. It suddenly jumped up high into the air, growling demonically as it was ready to feast upon its next poor, unfortunate victim.

"**Wah**!" Waluigi roared as he looked up to the wolf in the air.

The wolf's eyes widened to their maximum and it fell on it's face in front of the man. Whimpering like the dog it was, it ran away in fear of Waluigi's ugly face.

"Waluigi's face isn't-Ah, Waluigi doesn't feel like breaking the fourth wall right now..."

Waluigi kept on trudging through the forest in the dead of night. He was determined to find the mansion that he owned, even though it wasn't really his and was most likely a trap. But Waluigi didn't care. He probably was too stupid to figure it out.

"Okay, now you're just _trying_ to make Waluigi break the fourth wall, narrator! Don't do that, it's not funny any more!"

Waluigi continued to trek through the woods until he saw a light. Smiling, he ran through the woods at breakneck pace. "Wa! Lu! I! Gi! Yeah! Yeah! Ye-" He didn't get to finish his victory cheer as he ran into the owl hole of a tree. He pulled his head out in a comedic fashion. However, on his head perched an not just any owl, either.

"Hello, I am Kaepora Gaebora. Would you like to-" The talking owl didn't get to finish his sentence as Waluigi picked up a branch and swatted at the owl, "No! Waluigi didn't like you in Ocarina of Time! He doesn't like you here! Go away!" He shouted various curses at the Owl until he flew away.

"Pfft... _Owls_." With that, Waluigi walked around the tree and saw what he was looking for. A very large mansion. It's walls were pale blue, and it's roof dark blue. The grass in front of it seemed dead, but Waluigi didn't care about grass. Grass was stupid. People say that it cushioned your fall if you land on it, but Waluigi didn't think it felt any different then normal ground. And he should know. What with all the times he's fell on the ground, either it be grass, dirt or concrete, from whatever height it was.

Either way, Waluigi looked at the doors to the wonderful, new, His own Mansion. Yes, "his own" was being used a describing word, shut up. The man in purple ran up to the doors of the mansion, only to have the door slam right in his face as Tails and Luigi walked through the doorway. Luigi felt something weird hit the door, so he looked at the wall next to it to see if it had stumbled back. Nothing there. Hm. Must be the wind. or a ghost. But Luigi shuttered at that thought and he just ran ahead, Tails already ahead of him due to his curiosity. Man, he was such a coward...

The door slowly creaked closed and Waluigi was reviled to be a pancake on the back of the door, as if he was an old cartoon character. He comically pulled himself off of the door and fell to the ground. "Ugh... stupid door, opening to slam Waluigi in the face..." With that, Waluigi got up and opened the door, walking into the mansion. Little did he know that it was haunted.

"Wait-Haunted?!"

No, you're not getting out of there! And with that, the narrator locked the door behind Waluigi, ensuring us that he'd be in the next chapter.

"Waluigi never agreed to this! This was not in Waluigi's Contract! You'll be hearing from Waluigi's lawyers!"

* * *

_So, yeah, I've decided to continue once again. Yays! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And do me a favor... Review! I like seeing what people think of my stories. I know you like them, why else would you follow and favorite them? But I'd like to also know... Why you like them. So, see that little white box below these words? Put some words in there and tell me what you think. _


	5. Chapter 4: Melvin Wright

Melvin Wright walked through the halls of his school. It was a bright and shining morning, ironically Melvin knew the day would be anything but cheery. Melvin wore his usual style. His hair slicked back in a fashion his mommy found adorable, thick framed glasses nicely cleaned and his pencil protector guarding his writing utensil. He held onto his backpack with a tight grip making his knuckles white. He held onto it like his hand was super glued to the strap or like two of those really flat Lego pieces stuck right on top of each other and you can't get a good grip on them, Oh, I **hate** that! ... Right. Anyways.

As he walked down the halls, his eyes scanned the hallways for any signs of danger. Danger? In school? Melvin attracted bullies and not just one bully but three. Jim, Eagle, and Zeke, those three were the main cause of Melvin's torture. And only him, no one else caught those three bullies' attention. Why did they pick on only him, you may ask? Well, Melvin as a smart boy, smartest kid in his class, probably the entire school. That was probably one of the reasons, but he was also able to determine that was probably because of his size. After all, what 16 year-old was smaller than a kindergartner?

Melvin, having walked for about 10 minutes, finally reached his locker. He grabbed it and spun the dial on his combination lock. 10-27-35... Boom, it opened. After a while of placing hings in his locker, such as books, and homework for later on, he closed his locker and pulled of the combination lock. He put it into his backpack and pulled out another lock, placing it on his locker, effectively replacing the locker's...lock.

He couldn't keep the same lock in _this_ school. He was smart enough to not let his moronic teachers or stupid principal know about this. He didn't tell them about the bullying problem. His superior intellect wouldn't allow it. That, and no matter how much they interfered, he knew that it wouldn't be any use. He knew about all of his bullies' parents, and like they would scold them for it. In fact, Zeke's dad would probably _applaud_ him for it. Those two reasons, and he couldn't wait until they were older and were at the bottom of the food chain in the real world, while he was up with Bill Gates and Steve Jobs. But, oh, how he hated going to this wretched school. Why should he be here? He was clearly smarter then almost all of these older nimrods in his school. Why should the law tell him he has to go learn things he already knows?

There was only one thing left in his backpack, however, and it was the only thing that he couldn't leave in his locker. No, that'd be too obvious. He pulled out his Diary and took a look at it. "Melvin's Diary: Do not touch-this means you Zeke."Obviously, Zeke wouldn't listen to the empty threat, but, hey, he was angry that time he wrote it and it also happened to be in permanent marker. He sighed to himself as he ran to the other side of the school, which surprisingly, he was able to get to very quickly. Melvin tried his best to to be seen by the teachers on this side of the school. Mainly because he didn't want to be mistaken for the kindergarteners. After all, this side of the school was where those little snot nosed brats were. He found the door that led to the classroom of the little children.

He slowly, but quietly, opened the door to look inside. He looked inside the room and saw one of the kindergarteners writing on the blackboard. Since he memorized all of the schools members in it, he knew that this was a little girl named Willow, who just so happened to have a very snooty-rich grandmother who wouldn't allow her to make any friends. How pitiful. When he would become president he would be sure to have people like that outlawed. Or at least something similar to the president. He shifted his green orbs over to a small rack with a bunch of backpacks. He smiled evilly to himself. He pushed the door open slightly and crept into the room. He unzipped the first backpack he got his hands on, and slipped his diary into it, effectively protecting it from any bullying eyes.

"Oh, hello there." Melvin's eyes widened. "You must be the new student." He looked back to see the teacher of the class looking directly at him. And oh, how great it was that this as a substitute one. The sub wouldn't recognize him at all. But like that matters, considering the other teachers wouldn't either.

"Odd, I wasn't expecting to see you here today. The principal told me that you wouldn't be here until next week." Oh, great, it wasn't a sub, it was a permanent new one. Melvin rolled his eyes. He decided to play along for the rest of the day. He could deal with a day of tardiness on his permanent record. Especially considering how utterly moronic the school's computer systems were. He could easily hack into their defenses and change his grades. He sat in the class and took a day of what he would consider rest. It was surprisingly much like normal class. The only two notable differences were that it had a nap time and the classroom had an excuse to act as mature as they did. After eight hours of his day here spent, the bell rang.

"Oh, alrighty, kids. I'll see you next week when we'll continue our lesson." The teacher said, brightly. Melvin moaned. Oh, well. He just had to make it to his bus and he was Scott free for the weekend. He was going to build several sets of Bionicles and probably watch a few episodes of Star Trek. And maybe watch the Star Wars prequels. Just to complain about Jar Jar. He traversed all the way to his locker at the other side of the school. After placing in his combination, he opened his private/not-so-private place in the school and took his belongings. He shut the locker door and placed in the locker combination, locking it, once again. He made his way into the very large crowd of children, most of them not looking where they were going because they kept bumping into him. Heck, one of them even tripped over him. He rolled his eyes, "Such inconsiderate simpletons..."

Finally, he got outside and saw the yellow bus that would take him to his house. But to him, is was a heavenly golden automobile that would take him to heaven for a few days, or at least get him out of hell for a few of them. Melvin smiled as he bean to wonder what wondrous things he would do this weekend. from building wonderful creations, to reading amazing novels, maybe even writing his own stories in his dia-

Melvin stopped in his tracks. He realized that he never got his diary back. He face palmed at his temporary idiocy. The trek back to that snot-nosed brat facility would take forever. By the time he got back all of the buses would be gone. And that was even with the unbearably optimistic idea that the child's backpack was still there. But he didn't have much of a choice. Many an idea warped into his head of the outcome. One was that the girl would find the diary and find him to return it. Another was that she would keep it to herself and use it as her own, throwing out all of his old notes and other things. Or worse, she would read them. Perhaps even post them on the internet. Many more ideas came and went in the child's head, none of them particularly good. He groaned as he knew what he would have to do. Trek all the way back and somehow get it. He turned around on his feet before bumping into someone-or rather, someone's leg.

"Hello there, _Melvin_..."

Melvin looked up to see someone he hadn't wanted to see today. It was a skinny and tall teenaged boy. His hair was styled almost like a Mohawk, save for the fact that he didn't shave the rest of his head. He wore a pitch black, sleeveless t-shirt which was complimented very well by the white skull on it, along with his beat up jeans.

"Ugh... Hello, Zeke." Melvin said, in a tone that implied that he did not want to be here. Zeke, however, picked up on this.

"Aw... What's the matter? You don't wanna hang with your pals?"

"I'd rather go home, if that's alright with you, _Ezekiel_."

Zeke twitched at the mention of his full name. Melvin smiled smugly as he attempted to walk away, hoping that his temporary pause would be enough for him to escape. And it would be, had a fairly large, somewhat overweight teenager with a beard, grabbed him first.

"Hey! Jim! Lemme go!" Poor Melvin shouted.

"Nope!" Jim told the child, simply.

Another teenager, this one more skinny then Jim, came up to them both. He had, unlike Jim and Zeke, a much more luxurious head of hair then them. "I know this great hill that we came have some fudging fun on." Eagle said to Jim. His actual name was Aaron, but he preferred to be called Eagle. No one was sure as to why.

Zeke, finally getting back to reality, smiled sadistically and said, "Get the trash can."

* * *

Eagle slammed down a trash can upon the top of a hill. A very large hill. Largest hill in the city. In fact, the could see the entire town from up there. Down below was a road with no cars driving along side it. Perfect. Zeke lifted the top to reveal that the insides of the trashcan was possibly some of the most disgusting trash you could ever have sen in your life.

"Ah, Green Bean Friday! One of the worst lunch days of the week... Throw him in." Zeke said to Jim. Jim lifted up Melvin and slammed him into the trash can.

Melvin groaned to himself as Eagle slammed the top onto the trash can. Oh, great. Now he was filthy. The smell was extremely nauseating.. But he knew that wasn't the worse part of it all. He felt the entire trashcan tip over and fall to his side. This caused even more of the trash to get on him. Ew... it was all over his face... He didn't even know what half of this stuff was. He assumed vomit, but a lot of it was... brown.

"Alright, gang, on three!" Zeke said. Zeke, Eagle and Jim grabbed the trashcan and rolled it backwards.

"One... Two... Three!" Zeke, Jim and Eagle began to run forward as they pushed the trashcan. Quickly, they got over the hill and let gravity take over. Melvin yelled as he tumbled and turned inside the trashcan, all of the horrible filth being slammed into him.

"Hahaha! See next _fall_, loser!" Zeke yelled to Melvin, thinking he was being clever.

Zeke and Eagle laughed as Melvin rolled down the very large hill. Jim, however, noticed something down below... on the road. "Uh, guys?!"

Zeke and Eagle looked at Jim. He was looking off to the side, downwards. They looked to see where he was looking and gasped at what they saw. A very, very, large truck driving down the road at a very fast rate.

"A truck?!" Eagle said aloud.

Zeke looked down back at the trashcan that Melvin was in. It was still tumbling down... Right to where the Truck was going to be.

"Oh, shoot... MELVIN!" Zeke screamed in horror as he ran down the hill.

Melvin continued to scream, not knowing that the very end of this ride would be his doom, "I-Oof-Swear-Oof-Zeke! Oof-I will-Oof-Get-Oof-My-Oof-**Vengeance**!" Suddenly, Melvin's entire world went dark. He was unable to hear the sick crunch of the trashcan and it's contents inside.

Zeke, Jim, and Eagle stood still and watched in horror as the truck passed by, continuing to barrel down the road as if nothing had happened. The truck left behind a stain on the ground, of red, brown and many other unpleasant colors.

Zeke's breathing became heavy. He had just realized what he had done... He had just sent a child to his death. He never wanted to do such a thing. Heck, he never thought he _could_ do such a thing. "We... We were never here!" Zeke fled in a panic, not knowing how to assess the situation. Jim and Eagle ran away as well, but they were clearly more expressive about what they had just witnessed...

* * *

E. Gadd slammed his fingers into the letters on his keyboard as he waited for Luigi and Tails to show up. They were taking a few seconds longer then he'd expected them to. However, they did indeed make it to his lab.

"Hey, E. Gadd..." Luigi said, in a tired tone, covered in mud from their encounter with a ghost.

The first thing the midget professor did was press a key on his computer and suddenly, a very large pipe flew out of the wall and blasted Luigi with a water blast. A very high pressure water blast.

Luigi screamed-or rather, gurgled-as he was sent flying to the wall. Tails, thankfully, didn't walk into the room quite yet, but he did see the water blast the plumber into the wall. When the water stopped, Luigi laid on the ground, soaked to the bone. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MARIO'S METAL CAP WAS THAT FOR?!" Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You were covered in mud, Luigi. I couldn't have you walk around that dirty. You'd get the carpet mucky." Gadd replied, chuckling in his seat.

Luigi's eye twitched when he heard this explanation, "THANK YOU, VERY MUCH!"

"You're quite welcome, mah boi." Gadd replied, clearly not sensing the anger in Luigi's vocal cords.

Tails looked to the plumber before switching his eyesight to the midget scientist, "So, what did you want to see us for, E. Gadd?"

"Oh, right, I almost had forgot." E. Gadd replied. He pressed a bunch of keys on the computer and suddenly two small handhelds came from a compartment in the wall. They were both black and sleek to the touch. They both had a small D-pad and two buttons on he other side of it. Tails walked up to them and picked one up, studying it closely, "What is it?"

"It's my latest handheld communicator machine I've developed! And I've developed two of them so Luigi can use it too."

"Thank you, very much..." Luigi said in an unhappy tone, squeezing his soaking hat.

"No problem, Luigi," E. Gadd replied, still not hearing the tone of anger in his voice, "I call it... the Gable Gear!"

"Gabble Gear?" Tails repeated, still studying the machine.

"Yes, Gabble Gear. It's a Gear that you can gabble on. I was originally going to call it the Game Gabble, but that's just a silly name." E. Gadd explained with a chuckle in his voice.

Tails rolled his eyes at the professor. The little midget man was certainly an odd fellow. But Tails did think he was at least a nice person to be around. "Alright, so, this thing can let us talk to you from here?" Tails asked, making sure that he got all the details on it.

"Oh, ho, ho! Yes, but that's not all! It has a built in camera on the back as well!" E. Gadd explained. He pressed a button on the Gabble Gear and the screen suddenly had a picture of what was in front of the handheld.

"Whoa! This thing has a camera?" Tails said in amazement.

"Indeed! But that's not all! Thanks to alining Gadd Science, Incorporated with another company, I have been able to manufacture this thing to be able to receive Downloadable Content!" E. Gadd said aloud in a triumphant voice.

"This thing can have downloadable content too?" Tails said looking at the device.

"Yes! That way if I have any new sort of thingamajiggers to put into it, I can just send it to your system immediately!"

"Whoa... That's cool!" Tails replied.

Luigi walked up to the two nerds and asked the professor, "What company did you align GSI with?"

"Oh, some odd company by the name of Capcom. They say they're very good with this sort of stuff."

Luigi looked at the midget man and blinked a few times.

"Anyways, I've also been getting some weird ectoplasmic readings from inside the mansion!" said to the two.

"Really? From where exactly?" Tails asked the scientist.

E. Gadd looked at the boy, "Well, everywhere of course. But, I think that the best place to look would be..." E. Gadd pressed in a few buttons on his keyboard, and up on the computer screen came an inter map of the mansion. But for some reason, quite a few of he rooms were blanked out. After pressing a single last key, one of the rooms seemed to ping and became a bright green. "There!"

Tails looked at the map, "Alright... what is that?"

E. Gadd remained silent for a few seconds, as he placed his finger over his chin, "Hmmm..." Finally, he spoke, "I have no idea whatsoever."

Tails and Luigi fell to the ground in an anime-like fashion.

"If there's one thing I can say, it's definitely not a Gengous Garatious-the kind of ghost that I found attacking you."

"Well, then, what is it?" Luigi asked the scientist.

"I just told you I had no idea, didn't I? But, it definitely is the single place in the mansion where it seems that there is a large amount of ectoplasmic activity going on. I'd say that would be the best place to start." E. Gadd explained.

"Alright then. We'll be heading out." Tails said before running out of the room.

"Good luck, Tails! And remember! I'm with you, searching for Cosmosis in spirit! ... Mainly on the computer, but also in spirit!" E. Gadd yelled to the boy. He looked over to Luigi and said, "Well, I'll see you later." And with that, he looked at the screen and started to type up some more words on it.

Luigi sighed as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Waluigi sighed to himself. Great. Now he was trapped inside this mansion. This _haunted_ mansion. He sneered at the ceiling at the mention of the word "haunted."

"Great. Just great." Waluigi said with sarcasm in his voice, "What is Waluigi going to do with a haunted mansion?" The Bridal Boutique owner looked around the room he was in. It seemed to be okay-well, for an old haunted mansion, anyways.

He walked over to the door on the other side of the very small room and twisted it's knob. He opened the door, glad to see it wasn't locked. He walked into the dark room, trying to see if he could find a light switch. Luckily for the plumber, he actually did. It was actually a really nice room. There were a few couches, a really nice white table, a very large tree over in the corner of the room-most likely for Christmas-a bookshelf, a cabinet, and what appeared to be a large broken picture frame as well. There was also a TV, but it seemed that it's screen was shattered.

"Who in their right mind would shatter a perfectly good TV?" Waluigi asked himself aloud. He looked over to the white table and found a remote control. Assuming it was for the TV, he aimed it at the broken piece of technology and pressed a it on, somehow turning it on, "Holy Chocolate cakes on awkward dates, Batman, it still works!"

Waluigi decided to sit down on the couch and put his feet up as he flipped through the channels. Oddly enough, almost all of the channels seemed to be on horror movies.

The plumber rolled his eyes, "Oh, great, nothing but horror movies. Just what I needed." Waluigi rolled his eyes. He continued to flip through the channels until he came across a movie, "Saw VII"

"Oh, hey, it's Saw seven. Isn't 8 in theaters right now?" Waluigi pondered to himself aloud.

As Waluigi continued to flip through the channels, out of the wall came a purple gas. How it came out of the wall was anyone's guess, though. However, it seemed to continue to come from the wall... and it grew. After about a few seconds, it seemed to envelop the whole room, which finally got Waluigi's attention after doing nothing but skip through channels for the past minute.

The plumber gagged as the gas was nauseating. It also seemed to lack oxygen. Waluigi jumped up room the couch and ran around he room,tripping over a few things in the process. Eventually, he saw a door in the corner of the room. He ran into the door, before getting the bright idea of actually opening the door before going into it. When he was safely inside the room, he was able to deduce that it was a bathroom.

"Thank Miyamoto!" Waluigi said aloud in his head. He ran to the toilet and fell to his knees. He lifted the toilet seat and lowered his head, vomiting inside the plumbable waste receptacle. While he vomited from the extremely nauseating gas, he learned a very important fact.

"Trying to catch your breath... *Vomits* And trying to throw up... *Pukes* At the same time... *Barfs* Is a **very hard** thing to do!" And with that, Waluigi continued to empty his stomach contents within the toilet.

* * *

Tails stood in the hall of the mansion, a door in front of him. E. Gadd led them to the place where the ectoplasmic activity was going on, and it just so happened to be in the very same hallway they were in before they went to E. Gadd. Tails gulped to himself, with Luigi chattering his teeth at the prospect of fighting another ghost.

Tails shakily lifted his hand and placed it on the knob. He tried to turn it, but it appeared to be locked.

"It's locked." Tails told the plumber.

"N-n-now what?" Luigi asked Tails, still shaking in his shoes. Suddenly, a very loud sound of lightning stuck. Luigi let out a yell as he jumped back in fear. He accidentally knocked over a small desk in the hallway.

"Owie!" Luigi exclaimed. Knocking over a desk seemed to hurt a tad bit. Tails looked down at the plumber but he also saw something... shiny. He bent down and picked up the shiny object to examine it.

"What's this?" Tails asked aloud. He brought up the object into the light and it's full appearance was relieved.

"It's a key." Luigi said aloud.

Tails stood back up and offered his hand to Luigi. He took it and Tails helped him up back on his feet.

"Thanks." Luigi said to him, somewhat scared about his surroundings still. Tails looked back to the door. He shakily lifted the key in his hands and placed it inside he keyhole. He turned it and it successfully unlocked the door.

Tails mouth curved into a half-smile. He lifted his shaky hand to the knob and turned it again, this time actually opening the door. He looked back to Luigi who was still shaking in his shoes.

"Heh, heh, don't worry, Luigi, I'm sure it's... not that.. bad..." Tails said to him, trying to make Luigi feel better. It wasn't working. Luigi just shivered in his spot.

The scared Kit slowly opened the door. He took a peek inside the room before actually walking in it. His eyes widened at the sight of the insides of the room. Not in fear, but in amazement. Inside of the room was what appeared to be a very large library. It had shelves upon shelves, filled with books upon books. Stairs were on the walls that led to a small balcony, right over what appeared to be a desk of sorts. The ceiling to the place seemed to be much taller then the hallway beforehand. It also appeared to be very well lit. Tails pushed the door open even further, which startled Luigi. The plumber closed his eyes in fear.

"Whoa... this place is huge!" Tails, said aloud, the word "huge" echoing throughout the library.

The plumber heard the echoing and he opened one eye. When he saw that the inside of the room, he opened the other one and waked inside along with Tails.

"Whoa, man..." Luigi exclaimed. The room seemed to be very large, but it wasn't impossible to be in the mansion. It just seemed to be a very large room. But it was certainly an odd room. An entire library room in a mansion? It was kinda odd. Tails looked around in amazement. He walked in between the shelves of books. This was certainly not something he had expected. There were so many different novels here. He tried to look at them, but he heard a faint humming.

"Hmm...ya, hm...muh. hmm..."

Tails eyes instantly shifted around. "What was that?" He whispered to himself. He looked behind himself and saw Luigi studying the bookshelf, humming a tune to himself. "Hmm... 23 Minutes in the Underwhere: By Bullet Bill Wiese." The plumber said, pulling out a book.

The kit rolled his eyes. Of course the tune was Luigi. He turned his head and looked around some more, eventually moving his gaze to the balcony above the small desk. It appeared to be a green head of hair, with two budding roses on it.

"Cosmo?!" Tails screamed aloud. He couldn't believe it. Well, actually, he could just barely believe it. Usually these sorts of things take much longer. Heck, look at all the times Bowser kidnaps Peach. hose adventures usually take several days if they're lucky. But the fox kit was joyous nonetheless. He ran over to the stairs leading up to the balcony and blasted up them like his fast, big brother, Sonic.

"Cosmo!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. When he got to the balcony, he noticed that no one was on the darn thing. He raised his non-existent eyebrow at this. That was odd. He just saw her a minute ago. Or at least something that looked like her. But nothing was there. Well, alright. That was kinda a lie. There were a few bookshelves and a small, round kiddie table with chairs placed around it. But there wasn't anything that looked like Cosmo.

"Cosmo?" Huh. That's weird. I could have sworn that I saw her up here..." Tails pondered aloud to himself. Luigi walked up the stairs as well, but he was reading a book as he placed each step of his.

"Hey, Cosmo, you okay?" Luigi asked, only hearing Tails scream about Cosmo.

"Luigi, she's not up here." Tails answered. Luigi lifted his blue orbs from his book and looked around the room to see Cosmo not there, "Well, that stinks."

"I know. Keep looking." Tails told the plumber. The fox continued to look around, as well as Luigi. The kitsune looked down one of the shelf made corridors filled with book. He took a few steps in there, in hops to find something.

Luigi however, walked a lot slower, his eyes now glued to the book in his hands. He was still fairly concerned about Cosmo, but he was also scarred out of his wits and needed a small break from the fear he's been feeling this entire night so far. He decided to pick up a book, read a bit and continue when he was calmed down, he'd look around some more. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. His eyes quickly gazed over to see what had caught the plumber's attention, only to see a floating book! Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs and he bolted in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, he forgot that he was on a balcony, so when he ran to a certain point gravity took over and he fell on the ground below.

"Ohh..." The plumber moaned in pain.

Tails looked over to where Luigi's scream came from and he saw the same floating book hat Luigi did. Tails jumped back, accidentally falling down the stairs in the process. When the kit reached the floor, he looked over to see Luigi, clutching his hurting head. He crawled on the floor over to the adult and he whimpered in fear.

"A-A-are you okay, L-L-Luigi?" Tails asked him.

Luigi scardly nodded to the fox until they heard a voice, "Hmph. Well, it appears that we've got ourselves a few phasmophobics here. How humorous." Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a ghost appeared in front of the two living beings. A child with neat hair, large glasses and a pocket protector attached to his neat, white shirt. They both screamed. While the ghost did not look threatening, it was still a ghost.

"Oh, calm yourselves, you nonsensical living beings. I'm not going to hurt you." The nerdy ghost said to them.

They became quiet when he told them this. The two of them stared at him for a good five seconds before Tails asked, "You're not?"

"Of course not. Why would I? You are nothing more then living beings that have found your way into my dwelling. I see no need to harm you." Explained the ghost.

Tails looked at him and Luigi whispered into his large fox ear, "Be careful, it may be a trap..."

"Oh, relax, over-all wearing person. I swear, sometimes I wonder why Zeke and those other fools were never afraid of me as a ghost." The ghost child said, placing his had upon his head.

Tails got up off of the ground and said in a curious tone, "Zeke?"

"W-W-Who is Zeke?" Luigi asked him.

The child lifted his hand off of his head, and replied, "Zeke was someone I knew in my original life-back before I was a ghost. He was a pompous, moronic child who thought himself better then me and took every minute of our time together to try and prove it to me, constantly wailing upon my feeble body, shoving me into my locker and other small containment units, calling me names and whatnot."

"So a Bully?" Tails replied.

"Yes, yes, a bully. I assume that the cause of the problem comes from the fact that his parents were divorced when he was a child and is merely seeking attention-perhaps attempting to prove himself a strong child. He most likely chose me as his victim because of a combination of my vastly superior intellect and my unnatural size." The ghost told them.

Tails lifted his finger to his chin. Something came into his mind. He knew no one would understand it, but he flt the need to say it anyways, "So... Zeke was your Hang Nail?"

The ghost child looked at him with a dumbfounded look, "No.. he was a living being, not a piece of torn cuticle."

"No, Hang Nail was an old bully of mine back on Westside Island. He eat me up a lot because I was a freak with two tails." Tails explained.

The ghost child looked at him with an interested look. The fox did indeed have two tails. "Huh. Well, I'm terribly sorry about that, Fox child. If I could help I would. Perhaps you could tell me where he lives and I could go and haunt him for a while? It didn't work on my bullies, but perhaps it could work on yours."

"N-nah, you don't have to. He d-died a few years ago." Tails explained, with a hint of fear in his voice. The thought of a ghost haunting someone just made him a tad bit jumpy.

"Oh, alright., Well, good for you. you weren't killed by your bullies, like me." The nerd ghost replied.

Tails and Luigi gasped. "You were killed by your bullies?!"

"Yes, but it _was_ an accident. I forgave them of that single mess up. Besides, from then on I didn't have to deal with their constant bullying. So, in reality, they just did me a favor." The ghost explained, "Perhaps we should at least get names of one another?Mine is Melvin."

Tails gulped, "Right. M-my name's Miles. But my friends call me Tails. Chattering was the next sound to enter the fox's ears. He looked over to see Luigi chittering his teeth together in fear of Melvin. "And this is my friend L-L-Luigi."

"H-h-hello..." Luigi greeted the ghost.

Melvin looked upon the scared plumber and fox child. It was clearly obvious that they were scared of him. He decided to cut to the chase and ask them a question that would help end this somewhat awkward moment, "Right, well, is there any reason why you're here?"

Tails' eyes immediately widened as he just remembered about Cosmo, "Oh, that's right! We're looking for our friend Cosmo!"

"Ah, friend search. I see" Melvin said to them.

Tails nodded, "Yeah! She was kidnapped by some ghost or something that attacked us!"

"I see. Well, I haven't seen anyone come into my humble abode here. Terribly sorry." Melvin explained.

"Oh, okay then." Tails said, looking dejected, "Well, do you mind if we look around some more? I mean, I coulda swore that I saw her..."

"Take a look around. Just be careful. It took me a very long time to get this place perfect." Melvin told the fox before floating up the stairs.

"Thanks..." Tails said to the ghost. He looked toward Luigi, who still had a worried look on his face. He stood on his feet and offered his hand to Luigi, who took it and got up as well. They began to look around the library, whilst Melvin floated up high to the shelves in order to find a good book to read. He really did like reading, even after he died.

Luigi walked in between a large bookshelf and a wall, which also had a bunch of books on it. Luigi, however, saw something to the side that wasn't there earlier. A yellow doll. It was yellow and white, with red feet and white hands. And what appeared to be a red, glowing gemstone attached to an antennae which came from it's forehead. Luigi walked over to the doll, in hopes of seeing what the heck it was doing there. He picked up the doll and studied it closely. It looked kinda like Tails.

Luigi thought he should probably show it to him. Maybe he would know something about it. However, out of the corner of the plumber's eye, he spotted something. A book. Actually... five books. A green one, a blue one, a pink one, purple, red-all of them with the letter L on it. Luigi rested the doll down and he reached for the green book. He opened it up and saw that it was just what he had expected it was. It was a novelization of his adventures in the waffle kingdom! He completely forgot that it was a book series. Actually, he forgot who wrote it in the first place. He decided to grab the others as well and show them to Tails, maybe just take them back to Gadd's lab to show him too.

He reached his hands up high to get the books. He placed his hand on one of them and was just about to pull it down, until it seemed that something tipped over the bookshelf. The Mustachioed Wonder 's eyes widened when he saw the shelf fall over. But it was so close to another shelf that it hit it and caused that one to fall over too. It was almost as if the bookshelves were giant dominoes. Tails heard a very loud crash and he saw that the bookshelves were falling over... with him in between two of them. The kitsune panicked and jumped out from the tumbling bookshelves.

Melvin heard very loud sounds as well. When he looked down to see what was going on, his ghostly eyes widened, his white pupils enlarging to the point here his green eye-whites were no longer visible. "No! STOP!" He screamed in a panic. He floated down to them in order to try and stop them from falling, but unfortunately, he couldn't stop them from failing time. They had all fallen down to the ground, book scattered everywhere. His eyes twitched in disbelief. He looked over to where he deduced the first bookshelf fell and saw a green mustacheioed plumber standing there, with a book in his hand. He laughed nervously at the ghost, knowing that he was in trouble.

"My collection of books... it was so organized.. so neat... it took me months to finish..." Melvin said in disbelief, looking back down to the mess. Tails looked up to the nerd ghost. He wasn't quite sure how to asses the situation.

Quickly, the ghost turned to Luigi," You!"

Luigi jumped at the mention of his name, "Wah! M-me?"

"Yes, you! It took me months to finally organize all of those books! I couldn't find anything to occupy my time beforehand!" Melvin shouted in a very angry tone.

"Wah! I-I'm-a sorry!" Luigi shouted at him, in fear.

"You want to know who else was sorry?! Zeke! Zeke was sorry that he killed me! But guess what?! That doesn't help me out at all either!" Melvin's tone was rising. No longer was he calm, he was enraged, "Do you want to know the single good thing about what Zeke did to me?! I found out something! People can't hurt hosts... But ghosts can hurt people!" And with that, Melvin lifted his hands and suddenly, books started to float around him. Luigi's eyes widened. Tails looked on at the spectacle.

The nerd ghost pointed his finger to Luigi, who yelped at the sight. Suddenly, books started to fly at Luigi at breakneck pace. Since they were hard cover books and had a lot of pages they hurt, especially when you consider the speed they were being thrown at. and for every book that Melvin threw, two more floated up behind him. \Melvin laughed manically, "Hahaha! How does it feel to be the bullied one? Hmm? How does it feel?!"

Tails looked at the ghost pelt Luigi with the books. He had to help him. But how? It was at that point that Tails remembered the very thing on his back. The Poltergust 2001. Slowly, he lifted up the flashlight attachment and pointed it to Melvin. He pressed the button on it and the light flashed. But for some reason it didn't work. When Tails tried to suck him up, he couldn't suck the ghost up. This was actually quite odd. Tails thought tat perhaps he wasn't close enough.

The little fox child got to his feet and tried to take a few steps closer to the ghostly nerd enveloped in anger. The closer he got to him, the harder it as to do so. Books twirled around him like a tornado, an it just so happens that a few of them accidentally hit the fox. Which actually hurt quite a bit, but the little fox has had way worse. He remembered all of his earlier adventures with Sonic. He could handle a few books being smacked in his face.

When the fox child was close enough, he lifted his flashlight/vacuum hose at the psychotic acting nerd and pressed a single button. Quickly, a light flashed and it hit Melvin, causing a heart to pop up inside his body. 'Yes!' Tails thought to himself. He pressed the other button on the Poltergust, the one that activated the vacuum hose and began trying to suck up the ghost.

"Whoa! What?!" Melvin shouted. He dropped the books that were floating thanks to his strange, ghostly powers and began to try and get away from the suction. He looked down to see that it was Tails who was trying to suck him into the vacuum machine. "Tails! Wait! Stoooooooop!" Melvin screamed as he was sucked into the Poltergust, his scream ending once he was inside it. Tails sighed after he sucked up the ghost. He looked over to Luigi who was stumbling a it, but seemed alright enough.

"Are you okay, Luigi?" Tails asked him.

"I've been-a worse..." Luigi replied. Suddenly, a ringing noise filled the room.

"The Gabble Gear's ringing." Tails said as he pulled out the handheld device. He clicked a button on it and on the screen popped E. Gadd.

"Hello, you two. Good news, the paranormal activity has come to an almost complete standstill in your area."

"That's probably because I just sucked up a ghost, E. Gadd." Tails explained to him.

"It is? Oh, I mean, of course it is!" E. Gadd said, attempting to sound like the thought of them beating a ghost came into his head before Tails', "Right, well, anyways, I assume you've found Cosmo?"

Tails shook his head with a sad look on his face, "No, we haven't."

"Alright. Well, no need to put on that sad little mug! We'll find her before this night is over! I guarantee you that!" The midget professor told them, "But you've got to keep looking! There is some more paranormal activity going on upstairs. I'll send you a map to the room with the stairs. Good luck." And with that, E. Gadd hung up the machine. Tails looked at Luigi, who seemed a tad bit scared. The fox put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, Luigi. I'll be right by your side the whole time." Luigi looked down at the fox and smiled. The fox smiled right back. He took his hand off of the plumbers back and the two walked right out of the rom, closing the door behind them.

Silence followed the two leaving the room. Until the sound of footsteps in the room.

Coming down the stairs was a figure who's appearance was easier to see. It's eyes blood red and it's grin toothy and wide. It seemed that it's chest was red, but somewhat damp. It's head seemed to be green with The figure walked down the stairs and through the mess of the room, until it came to something. A doll. The same doll Luigi had picked up the toy and looked around some more until it found a book. The figure picked up the book and took a look at the cover. The figure walked back up the stairs and sat down at the table. It carefully set up the doll so that it was sitting on the figures lap. It rested back against the unknown beings chest as the figure opened the book and read aloud the first page.

"How to release the ghosts of the Underwhere..."

* * *

_Aw, man this chapter was kinda rushed, so I'm sorry if it seems that way. But anyways, I'd like to assure the readers who review and ask me to complete this story that I will finish it. I myself am really liking how it's turning out, even with the couple of few mistakes here and there by myself, and I have every intention to finish it. Besides, if in the future I change my mind, I'll at least post an extra chapter telling the details about how it was going to end. But I have no plans to do that, so yays. Just remember, I take my time writing, so if there's no update, just assume I'm still writing.  
_

_For some reason I decided to refrence "Homeless Two Tail" By GreenRaccoon by mentioning Hang Nail. Don't know why, but I did. _

_ Crediting SecretFlowerChild for the name of Melvin, and a couple of the paragraphs of this story._

Actually, you know what? I'll give a few shout outs to some of the reviewers Because I'm a nice I would like to say some things to them.

**_SecretFlowerChild _**_Glad that you like it, Flora. I promise there will be more Waluigi to come. _

**_SilverariaMaximum _**_Thank you, Silver. It took me quite a bit to make those words so distorted. _

**_Poetic Gamer _**_Yay, Runaway Guys fan! Glad that you liked the Waluigi and all the references I made. If you're also a fan of BrainScratchComms I think you'll like it even more.  
_

**_Team Sonic Forever 4910 _**_Thank you for the wonderful review. Just reading you say that you reread it three times made my day. Especially because the day that I received this review I had kinda a crappy day. So reading your review made my day.  
_

_Remember to read and review. Well, actually, at this point you've already read it, so... just remember to review. _


End file.
